Ask Prussia AGAIN!
by PoisonJellybeans
Summary: <html><head></head>What's this? Ask Prussia got deleted? Well, Prussia's back! And he wants your awesome questions. Review, or he'll seize your vital regions!</html>
1. Chapter 1

((PJB: What's this? Fanfiction deleted Ask Prussia AGAIN? Really, guys? What have you got against the holy awesome one! Well, he's not going down without a fight! And this time, I promise I will actually update! So, review!))

Hey, peeps! Prussia here, AGAIN! Ffnet must have some kind of grudge against me, I swear! I mean, granted, I didn't really update 'Ask Prussia: Reborn'...at all, but I was...uh, busy? With...stuff? Sure, why not! Anyway, I am BACK! And this time, I actually will update! So, you know the drill. Ask me questions and junk, and the awesome me will reply~ Seriously. I'll take anything~

-Prussia/Gilbert.


	2. Oddly depressing questions!

((PJB: Yay! It's good to see that people still read the good ol' 'Ask' fics! Thankies to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!~))

Hell yeah, I actually got replies! I was half-expecting for no one to even care that the awesome me was back! Anyways, thanks for the questions and junk!

**Hi Prussia! First off let me say I think you're awesome(but then who doesn't?). I have a question for you! When did you first figure out you were so awesome?**

**~Love Stripes**

Hey! You are also awesome for being the first reviewer! Be proud, awesome one.

Hm...hard question! I would say that I'd known since I was born, but I think I truly knew I was awesome when I was actually known as a threat to the other nations that annoyed me. I was so powerful! That was what made me as awesome as I am today!

**Ola Prussia!**

**What's up? I haven't really met you at the world meetings but I hear about you from Hungary and Portugal. Is it true you're an egotistical maniac that abuses the word awesome?**

**Anyways, I'm just writing in to say 'Hi~' and stuff! How have you been recently? Anything new where you are?**

**Tchau for now!**

**-Luiza Vieira aka Brazil**

Hey there!

Egotistical? Me? Heh, where would they get that idea from? Hungary and Portugal obviously just don't understand my awesomeness! ...Okay, so maybe the abusing the word awesome thing is kinda true...But, hey! It's an awesome word!

Anyway, Hi! I'm fine, hungover, but fine! Anything new...uh, nothing that I can think of. West kicked me out of the house last night because I was being annoying and then felt sorry for me and let me back in. I guess that was kinda...funny?

Bye, Brazil!~

**hello Prussia,**

**1 what do you think of Canada ;)?**

**2 why are you awesome?**

**3 why is there a town called New Prussia in Canada?**

Hi there!

1. Canada is just...adorable! He's probably the nicest person I know, and one of my best friends...he's such an awesome person! I have no idea how anyone can mistake him for his dickhole of brother! Well, I'll always be there for him~...wow, that was unusually sappy. How un-awesome.

2. Because the world was greatly lacking awesome beings, so I was created to make up for the lack of awesomeness? ...That works! I totally just made that up. That's how awesome I am! 

3. Heh, because Mattie is far too nice for his own good! After Prussia was dissolved, I was super-depressed, but no one really cared, except Mattie. He offered to name a town after me, so I would never be forgotten...how sweet is he? Seriously, next to me, Mattie has to be one of the most awesome people I know.

**Dear Prussia,**

**Why do you think your so awesome? Honestly I'd much rather be epic then awesome.**

**Sincerely,**

**Montana AKA Melora R. Bonnefois-Jone**

Hey!

Well, I'm pretty epic, too. But, I think I'm awesome because I AM awesome! Seriously, how could someone who had been part of so many wars, conquered so many countries...how could that not be awesome? I'm not egotistical, I'm just...proud? Yeah, proud! 

Anyways, Bye!

**Hey Prussia! :D**

**You can have my vital regions if you want! :D**

**So...you changed names...and became different countries...does that hurt? Like, in 1947 and 1989?**

**Also, on a lighter note: Hungary or Italy. (I support both pairings and must knooooww. D:)**

Hey, random fan-person! 

Well, you can never have too many vital regions! I shall name yours Timothy.

Ugh, it hurts more than you could ever imagine! I mean, there is so many people that don't even know what Prussia is...it's horrible. I could disappear one day, and then no one at all would remember me...so, un-awesome, right!

Ugh, enough depressive ranting, next question! I would have to say Italy! He's adorable, and it would totally bug West...ha! And Hungary is just...terrifying. Seriously, some people say she hurts me because she secretly likes me...OH GOD, NO! I avoid her as much as possible!

**Hello, Prussia. I am Mississippi, one of America's states. I am writing this because my creator, L.E-chan, is... well, feeling dizzy after tasting some scone batter. Either way...**

**1:What are your views on the Confederate States of America? I was involved in it, you know...**

**2:Have you ever been told your "five meters" was just your way of intimidating people? As in... you don't have five meters?**

**3:What is it like, being a dissolved nation?**

**I shall return with more soon.**

**-Missi**

Hey! ...Scone batter is good...but, anyway! Nice to meet you!~

1. Well, I don't pay a huge amount of attention to America because, honestly, he bugs me, but the whole 'states' thing is pretty awesome1 But...don't ever tell America that. He would never shut up about it! 

2. Some people have claimed that, but those people are just...sucky! Okay, maybe it's not quite five meters, but it's still pretty damn huge! Ask Austria. He once tried to claim that I didn't have five metres. Trust me, he knows now! His face was just...hilarious.

3. Freakin' horrible. But...I guess I have more...freedom than the other countries? Yeah, I just stay positive about it! At least I'm still remembered...by some people, but still! Everything counts.

I look forward to it.

Anyways, that's all I've got for now! But keep it up with the awesome questions! I wanna make this fic HUGE again. The original ask Prussia had 278 reviews. We can beat the record!


	3. Gilbird VS Phoenix

(PJB: Woah, sorry for the delay there! This chapter was late because...well, computers dislike it if you spill milk on them. I had to send it off to go get repaired~)

Hey, back again!...Slightly later than usual, but still! Thanks for all the reviews. They make me feel slightly more awesome than usual! -

Gil.

**Hi Prussia! I didn't know what "Awesome" meant until I read a fic about you (seriously, my English sucks... )**

**I'm curious, are you in touch with other dissolved nations? Like... Italy's grandfather? Or they are too un-awesome for you? xD**

**Why your obsession with vital regions?**

**Is it true that you can't outdrink Canada?**

**-Rhythm15**

Hey there! Wow, I don't even think I could live without the word 'awesome'! I'd have to replace it with something...'spectacular'? No. Just no. Unless I want to sound Poland-level gay...Uh, anyway!

Hm...See, I'd love to see those guys again, but they seem to have literally disappeared. Or they're hiding well. I know they're still alive because Rome visited Germany, but no one's seen them for ages. But, even though I'm no longer a country, there is NO chance of me letting people forget me!

I mainly just say it to piss off Austria. He was the one who first came up with the whole 'vital regions' thing, and I am never going to let him forget it!~ Ha, I'm so awesome...

For a small guy, he really can hold a lot of alcohol. But I would have to say that we're about even in drinking abilities...well, it's more like when we drink, neither of us can actually remember who passed out first.

Bye~

**dear Prussia,**

**Aloha! Hawaii here. I'm America's youngest state, closely followed by Alaska. I have a few questions for you.**

**1. Do you ever get any natural disasters? I'm a Hot Spot in the Ring of fire ( un - awesome!) so I get lots. Especially earthquakes.**

**2. What exactly was the Berlin wall like? I haven't got a clue what it looked like or anything. **

**3. Why did daddy tell me to stay away from you? You're not a crazy axe wielding murderer or french or anything, so what can you really do?**

**4. Why do you have that little bird thingy on your head, and where does its poop go?**

Hey! Wow, I always seem to get reviews from America's states...how many of you guys even are there?

1. Nah, I'm pretty safe when it comes to natural disasters...or, at least I haven't had a big one for a few years. And, damn! That sounds totally un-awesome! But at least you're kinda used to them, so they're not surprising.

2. It was like a wall. A big, stupid, pointless wall! Seriously, that thing was...horrible. It makes me shudder to think about it...

3. Oh, me and your dad just don't get along! It's not like I did anything suspicious or sexy with Canada and now he likes to tell people not to trust me or anything! But seriously, I won't do anything! ...Unless I'm drunk. Which I am. Usually.

4. Oh, Gilbird just kinda appeared one day. I didn't even realize he was there until someone pointed him out to me...but I let him stay because he's awesome! Anyways...he goes off of my head to poop. Many people have made the 'That's why your hair is white!' joke...-Sighs-

**Hola Gilbert!**

**Thanks for answering my question and now I have another one. So, I heard you got a crush on Feli. Is this true? And if so what do you think West would do if he found out and 'cause we all know he got it bad for Italy. I mean he did practically propose to him...wait, I don't think he told anyone about that. You didn't hear that from me.**

**Anyways, hope you can get back soon. Ciao!**

**~Love Stripes**

Hey again!

Cursh on Feli...okay, maybe I have a little crush on Feli...it's just because he's so damn CUTE! But maybe it could be a good thing. If West found out, maybe he'd actually try to make a move on him, and finally admit what we've all known for...well, for freaking ages. He really needs to confess to Feli. How awesomely adorable would that be! ...Wait, he proposed to Feli? Oh, BLACKMAIL MATERIAL! This is going to be awesome...kesesese...

Bye! Hope to hear from you again!~

**Dear Prussia,**

**What's egotistical?**

**Oh and do you like kitties?**

**Sincerely,**

**Montana AKA Melora R. Jones Bonnefois**

Egotistical is, like, when you're completely obsessed with yourself. Which I am totally not! I mean, I am awesome, but...not egotistical. And apparently I suck at lying!

Kitties are awesome! But they seem to always try and eat Gilbird, so I avoid 'em.

Bye!

**Hello Prussia,**

**May I ask why are you such an ego maniac? Also I have heard from France that you are very cool person though he was groping me while doing it so I have no idea. Well, my creator is obsessed with you. She wants you to become a country again and wants to move to New Prussia just because of the name. Honestly I don`t understand, but then again she is rather strange. Well, good bye.**

**Cambodia**

Hey!

I am not an ego maniac! I'm just awesome, and I know it! And, France gropes everyone, it's part of his charm. His creepy, creepy charm! Anyways, your creator sounds completely AWESOME! Obviously I want to become a country again, and if I ever do...she'll totally be the first one I asked to live inside me!...That sounded...odd.

Bye!~

**What's up, totally annoying ex-rival~?**

**Psssh, think I'm gonna give you an ego boost like everyone else? Hell no, "Mr. Awesome"~ ;)**

**You think you're all awesome and stuff, but how come you don't have any land anymore? Oh that's right, it's 'cuz I got (some of) mine back, (jerk)~ I totally don't understand why people feel so sorry for you, maybe if you were nicer to me I would have like, let you keep a little territory or something. Oh well~ It's like, too late now.**

**Oh and phoenixes are cooler than that dumb little chick on your head (maybe it's a little cute, but still stupid). ;)**

**I own (part of) Silesia now (like, suck on that),**

**Polska**

**P.S. How's your brother's basement? ;P**

...Oh, hey! I'd forgotten you even exist, totally un-awesome person.

Hey, these people are obviously just great enough to actually be able to understand the pure, uncut awesomeness that is Prussia! Unlike you!

I have no land because I am plotting my world overhaul. Duh! I mean, if you act all pushy and in the spotlight when you're planning to take over the world, it kinda fails. Miserably. Like your life! And I still have New Prussia! Canada counts that as mine...(sort of. Not.) I wouldn't want any of your land anyway! It's all...gay. And...sucky.

Nothing is cuter than Gilbird! Especially phoenixes! They're so over-rated! They're all 'I can die and then be reborn. How cool am I?' Attention seekers! (PJB: ...And that's coming from Prussia. xD)

You own part of Austria's vital regions...that is SO not something to be proud of!

P.S. IT. IS. AWESOME. Like everywhere that involves me!

**I'm back with more, Mr. Prussia! :3**

**1:Ah, I see. Cool. So, is it bad that me and some other states wanted independance?**

**2: O- oh my... o/o**

**3:Well, I certainly will not forget you.**

**See you soon!**

**-Missi**

Welcome back!

1. Hm...Well, I don't think it was 'bad' as such, but being a country isn't as easy or fun as it sounds. It's wise to just remain a state, always having America to take care of you and such. I know how it feels to be alone. It's...not awesome! 

2. Yeah...Well, Austria shouldn't have doubted me! I doubt he'll ever forget the moment that he pretty much had all five meters shoved in his face...and neither will the other countries who were in that meeting!

3. You'll never understand how happy that makes me! Without my fans, I have almost nothing...

Anyways, sorry for the delay, and thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!


	4. Cats are evil!

Hey! Back again...and totally glad that this fic is getting so many reviews!~ I love my awesome fans...

**Hello~**

**Hi, I`m Cambodia`s creator! YOU ARE SO AWESOME! I can`t believe I`m getting to write to you! My friends are afraid of my obssession. I know more than my teacher about you. Which is strange. Really? You would? That`s so cool! And yeah... It did.**

**Darka Moon**

Hey!

Why, thank you! You are also awesome for thinking I am awesome...yeah, that is totally epic logic! Wow, you're really dedicated! **-**Hugs- And that is why you are great. See? This is why I wonder why people think I'm self-centred, I can be nice to others! Uh, anyway, yeah! I think I basically just said I want you inside me...awkward.

Bye!~

**Dear Prussia,**

**Has your bird, Gilbird, ever helped you when you were in a bind?**

**Gilbird just seems soo cute!**

**~Indiana and Wisconin**

**Wisconsin: For the record, that 'cute' part was Indiana.**

Hey there!

Oh, tons of times! Gilbird's just awesome like that. One time he attacked Austria while he was lecturing me, just as a distraction so I could get away! ...I never knew such a small bird could do so much damage...yeah, that was a good day.

He is! He's like the embodiment of cute!

But I'm sure you agree, right?

**Olá your awesomeness! 1. How's the war with Molossia going? 2. How would you describe yourself?(without using the word awesome). 3. Vodka or cachaça? -Deku**

Hey!

1. Oh, awesome! Well, as good as any war can go, really...which, uh, isn't that great, but still! Good enough!

2. Hm...another word for awesome...Fabulous...No. Supreme! There, that works! Supreme. If I ever feel the need to replace 'awesome' as my word, that'll be the replacement!~

3. ...Vodka. As much as I hate to admit that I like something from that Russian bastard. Then again, it does kinda feel like you're swallowing fire...No wonder Russians enjoy it so much! Uh, anyway, yeah. Vodka. I need to stop rambling so much...awesomely!

**Dear Prussia,**

**Well that makes sense. Yes you are like totally egotistical. And for the lying part, join the club.**

**Of course a cat would try and eat a birdie, I mean it's a little obvious duhhh!**

**Now for my question:**

**How come America always calls you a bastard and or a rapist?**

**Sincerely,**

**The idiot with a fifth grade education (XD),**

**Montana AKA Melora R. Bonnefois-Jones**

Hey again!

I am SO not egotistical! ...Well, maybe a little, but not as much as people seem to claim...-pouts- People are mean! They just don't understand my awesomeness, obviously! Yeah, that must be it!

I'm pretty sure that all cats are secretly evil, using their cuteness to hypnotize people and take over the world! Makes sense, right? They just want to eat Gilbird because he's a threat to their evil plots! Wow, that made me sound really...messed up. I need to get out more.

America calls me a bastard/rapist because...well, one time he decided to burst into Canada's house without warning or calling ahead. I was also there. Let's just say he caught me and Canada in an...awesomely awkward situation, and now hates my guts...heh, his face was freakin' classic! ...Before he punched me.

(Well, that's still smarter than most of the nations!)

Bye!~ Come again~

**Hello Prussia!**

**So, how is it like to have Germany as a brother? Do you have a particular memory of him you'd like to share? :3**

**Do you think he and Italy will get together one day? If yes, then, would you join them from time to time?**

**_The one who taught Francis all he knows_**

Hey there, person!

West is awesome and all, but he's such a stick-in-the-mud! He's always yelling at me for not cleaning, and not waking up till noon and junk! Anyways, Oh, there is tons of...interesting stuff I could say about him. But he'd probably kill me...y'know what, screw it, I'll get revenge for him waking me up at 7 a.m by vacuuming: When he's drunk, he pretty much becomes a total slut. It's AWESOME! Let's just say that one time, I was also drunk. And I get pervy when I'm drunk. Yay for incest?

I totally want them to get together! That would be freakin' adorable! And I know that Italy totally likes Germany, so it would work~ And, Hell yes I would join them! That would be...hot. Really hot. And I shouldn't think this way about my brother...oh, well.

That would explain the pervy questions, anyway, bye awesome-person!

**Back, my friend~**

**1:I know... but the north was trying to take our land from us cause we were getting richer and richer. XD**

**2: *She coughed* W- well, uhm... wow?**

**3:Heh... no problem. And you don't have almost nothing! You have everyone who cares about you.**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Missi**

Welcome back again!

1. Well, fair enough then~ I bet America would be totally pissed if you guys gained independence! ...You should try again. He's freakin' funny when he's angry!

2. It was awesome! ...Yeah, the whole world saw it, pretty much. They should all be proud! It was a once in a lifetime opportunity!

3. ...Which is almost no one!~ Other than the many awesome fans! The other nations couldn't give half a crap about me, and that's fine with me! Their loss~

You, too!

Anyways, that's all for now! And sorry for being slightly late! Review again!~


	5. Switzerland's panties

Back again, awesome peoples! With more awesome crap! Enjoy!

**Hello!**

**My name is Andorra-I'm a small country right between France and Spain if you didn't know. I seem to have a...problem if that's the right word. You see, people don't seem to notice me that much because I'm so small. People really like you so...do you have suggestions on how I can get noticed? Thank you!**

**-Andora/Mattise Carme**

Hey!

Hm...I think I've heard of you before. The name sounds familiar, at least! Anyways, make sure you don't get ignored! Just..I dunno, be loud! Wear bright clothing, annoy people! These all work~ I mean, I'm remembered for being an awesomely annoying bastard! ..Which is good, I think! And I'll spread the word about you, if you want. That might help~ Good luck!

**Dear Prussiya,**

**I have been very much thinking about our time spent together lately. Does my little bunny miss being East Germany, spending time as being powerful, feared, and actually representing something again? And does he miss how much fun he and Russia had together? I wonder about these things, but I am sure we all know answer, da? Question only is if he will deny it or not~**

**~Rossiya**

Hi...

-Gulps- O-of course I miss being East Germany, but I'm still something now! I'm part of Germany, and I won't be forgotten! I'll never let it happen...I'll never be weak...ever. And, NO! I do not miss you in any way, shape or form! You haunt my dreams, freak...The answer is no, and it always will be! Unless you suddenly become...normal. And I doubt that will happen any time soon...

Anyway, bye.

**Dear Prussia,**

**What do you think is better, mages or archers?**

**I think archers are sooo lame, they just use a variation of a slingshot for awesomeness' sake. Mages are all flashy and powerful too - totally uber hax awesome. I just wanted to know the dissovled na- I mean totally awesome person's opinion ;)**

Hey there! 

Hm, I think both are pretty awesome, but mages would have to be the best in my opinion. I mean, they'll always have the advantage over anything! They can, like, control elements and junk. When wouldn't that be useful? ...And, thank you for correcting yourself, also-awesome one!

**Dear Prussia,**

**Hello there~ I'm Hauptstad- ehm-...'The hands of Austria' as most call me. I'm here on behalf of my eight older, and younger sibling to ask you a few questions. Don't tell Vater I was here, bitte~ He wouldn't be impressed...**

**Ehm, Ein~**

**Boxers of briefs? Hungary keeps telling us stories about the time she's pantie raided your place at Germany's house and found girly, frilled panties! Now we're curious.  
><strong>

**Zwei~**

**How did you take being- well, taken over by your younger brother?**

**Drei~**

**What could I use against Vater so he would stop his excessive piano playing for at least a day? I'm tired. And want a break from the key mashing!**

**Vier~**

**And last but not least-...Why does Vater always call you an 'egoistic maniac that steals the vitals of all around him'?**

**...I want to steal vitals too! But Vater insists that, 'You are my capital! You will do no such thing-' blah, blah, blah~**

**...You sound cooler then Vater, even though he insists he's much more 'hip, and down with it.'**

**Sincerely, Hauptstad...**

**P.S...He uses me more then his piano, much to Hungary's delight... /shutters\**

Hey! I'm pretty sure Roddy has mentioned you before, but I probably wasn't listening. Honestly, he kinda puts me to sleep...But you must be awesome, I mean, I'm not ignoring you! That instantly makes you awesome! ...Somehow!

Anyways, Ein -

I think I would have to say boxers...I like the breeze. Though sometimes it's kinda awkward with the five metres just swingin' about there~ ...Ugh, the panties...heh, I can explain that! Sort of! Let's just say that Switzerland visits a lot. And he has some...interesting...hobbies.

Zwei -

Of course I was sad that I was having my title ripped away from me, but it could have gone to worse places. I mean, what if I had ended up as part of Russia or something! Ugh, that would suck. SO much. And at least I know that West is taking good care of my land..and this way I get more freedom! Yup, always look on the bright side!

Drei -

Hm...How about you glue down the keys of the piano, so that he can't actually press them? That would work! And the piano wouldn't make a noise no matter how hard he tried...and plus it would be freaking hilarious! His reaction would be classic~

Vier -

Because he's been polluted by the harsh words of Hungary! And he totally holds a grudge from when I invaded his vital regions! He just doesn't want to admit that he secretly loved it. And I am NOT egotistic! He just can't understand my awesomeness! Stupid lame Roddy~

Damn, Roddy! It would be totally awesome if you started stealing vital regions! Seriously, you seem way cooler than Roddy. He's...sucky. So, so un-awesome! I hide cameras in his house so I can document his un-awesomeness...uh, don't tell him that! 

...Kesesesese! He seriously says that! Who even says that anymore! Just, wow! I think Roddy just reached a new level of 'LAME'! Seriously. I am cooler than him. In every possible way.

Bye! Write again~

P.S And that is why Hungary creeps me out...

**Dear Gilbert,**

**You are most certainly not awesome. Compared to me, of course. Come on, dude, I'm still referred to as 'Great Romania'...in some countries. And I'd really appreciate it if you and that American fellow would stop telling people that I'm a vampire, so fucking annoying. Even my little Polska thinks that it's the truth. If I wanna come I'll come out by myself, dammit!**

**Shooting at Turkey with my harpoon,**

**Percival Antonescu (Romania)**

Yo~

Your small mind obviously cannot comprehend the sheer, uncut awesomeness leaking from my every pore! I mean, if you even could, you'd totally be blown away by how awesome and great I am! And I even have a 'New Prussia'! A NEW me! How cool is that! Immensely! Well, you do seem kinda Vampiric. And Vampires are awesome! You should feel complimented~ ...Well, not really. Twilight made Vampires gay. So gay. But, hey! Enjoy being a vampire. And now I know that it annoys you...you are aware that I'm just going to spread it more, right?

Have fun with that! Bye~

**Hey~o Prussia~**

**Do you think it's true that vodka is made from actaul orphan tears? Because a friend of mine told me she had overheard Russia saying that was what vodka was so...yeah...**

**Also, have you ever made any attempts on trying to getting along with Hungary?**

**And another thing... Can I get a hug from the most awesomest of awesome dissolved country know as Prussia? :3**

Hey~o to you too!

I really wouldn't put it past that giant Russian freak! He's just...so wrong in the head. SO wrong! In fact, I would be surprised if vodka WASN'T made of something completely evil and totally screwed up!

I have tried many times in the past, but...we're just destined to hate each other. She tried to force me to violate West and video tape it. I think that's enough of a reason to avoid her at all costs! ..Of course, that doesn't mean that I didn't violate West...kesese~

Of course you can, awesome fan who is automatically awesome for saying that I am awesome! ...Awesomely! -Hugs-

Anyways, bye! 

Dear Prussia,

Go

Ah...did my un-awesome computer cut that off, or was that entire message? Go to you too?

Anyways, that is all for today! Keep reviewing this makes me happy! Awesomely!


	6. Leaking awesomeness

Back again, guys! With more boredom-induced awesome answers! Enjoy~

**Hello again,**

**Well...I'm not good at being loud...or annoying...or anything that could upset people. I'm like...who's that guy again? With the bear? Camada? Well I'm like him. I tend to blend into the background. But I could try your suggestions-I like bright colors! I'll see what that does for me. Thank you for the suggestions. Everyone's right, you are awesome! ^^**

**-Sincerly, Andora/Mattise Carme**

Welcome back!~

Ah, true...you do seem a little too nice to be all loud and obnoxious...like another Mattie. Well, if you stay around me long enough, maybe some of my awesomeness will rub off on you and you'll get noticed! Oh, and...maybe you should...start carrying around and animal with you, like I do with Gilbird! Then people will question why you have it, and notice you! Anyways, you're welcome! And you are also awesome~

Come again~

**Dear Gilbert,**

**Nah, that sounds gross, I'm good with just simply being awesome. Not having what you call "awesome" leaking from my pores. You should probably get that checked out. Anyway, remember I'm still a country, with actually land, I don't need a love child (Ha! New Prussia) for people to remember me. And yes, America made vampires gay, I blame him for that. Plus, I don't need to be a vampire to impale you on my wall. :3**

**Romania**

**P.S We need to work together and create some kind of Hungray-Replent Spray. Or we need to steal all the cooking-ware from her house.**

Yo,

You just can't handle my awesome leakage. It would probably burn you if you touched me, un-awesome person. Not that I would ever let you touch me, of course! The awesomeness would melt your brain. Anyway, I don't need land to prove that I'm awesome! And technically I still have land, I'm East Germany! And I have all these fans that totally remember and love me, so, like, I'm good. Though I can agree with you on that...why did America have to made that monstrosity? Vampires actually used to be kinda cool. And 'Impale you on the wall' sounded kinky in my mind. Just sayin'!

P.S I completely agree! We should...lock her in a cage or something! Anything to make her stop ruining my amazing face with her frying pan...

**Yo!**

**Like, I know we hate each other, but dude, Mattie is so depressed lately. Will ya please just f*ck him up already, so that he'll cheer up?**

**America**

**PS- Heroes are more awesome than you~**

Hey!

Wow, I never thought I'd hear that from you of all people! And, already done~ He should be in a better mood now...heh. Though I'm pretty sure we may have mentally scarred his bear.

PS – NOTHING is more awesome than me!

**Dear Prussia,**

**Holla! You may not know me personally, but I know all about you through brother Canada! He speaks highly of you, and as his concerned sister, there is just one thing I want to know...**

**What exactly IS your relationship with him? Seriously, every time I go over to visit him and his awesome pancakes, he's always in a better mood, and I just found out through his c0ck-blocking bear that you visit him and leave JUST before I arrive. So what's the deal here, yeah?**

**Sincerely, Mexico**

Hey!

I think Mattie may have mentioned you a couple of times before...something about you being strange? Not sure, I don't remember...but, anyway!

That's all the bear told you? Wow, that thing really can keep a secret...I mean, uh...crap. Well, If I told you everything than Mattie would freakin' destroy me...he can be scary when he wants to. But anyway, me and Mattie are...very good...'friends'. Yeah, friends. I've completely never screwed him. Awesomely.

Bye!~

**Hi Prussia! We all know what to say first, that you are completely, totally AWESOME.**

**Really, my only question is, why are you not on the map anymore? It's a question that's been plaguing me for a long time! I really would like to know and so would my best friend! (She's in love with you, I'll add without her knowing. :3) Thank you and I really hope you can answer me!**

**~Tristan Williams (Manitoba)**

Hey, fan-person! Why, thank you! And for calling me awesome, you are also awesome by association!

Ugh, I wish I knew, too! I don't even know the reason that they got rid of me...probably some stupid, nonsensical excuse. But I still kinda am on the map! I'm East Germany...sort of! Well, it counts! And I have the awesome 'New Prussia' in Canada...so, yeah! ...In other words, I have no idea. And tell your friend that she's awesome!~

Bye!

**Hey Prussia,**

**I was, un-awesomely bored, and I saw your postings, so I'm writing to you. You, like me, are awesome. Let the awesomes band together. It would be AWESOME.**

**With beer,**

**Shadow**

**P.S. I'm a chick, in case the letter looked like I wasn't...**

Hey there!~

YES! We shall combine our forces to create the most unbearably awesome being to ever exist in all time! That would be...so insanely awesome. Awesomely. In other words, you are awesome!

...Now you've made me want beer.

Bye!~

PS – Don't worry, you're more feminine than the author of this fic.

(PJB: Meaaaan!)

**Oh, dear. Seems I missed a chapter.**

**1:I probably might not try and become independent again, considering my capital, Jackson, was known as Chimneyvill for a good while cause all that was left in houses were chimneys. OTL**

**2:I guess...**

**3:I guess, but hey. If you ever need to talk, I am always here! :D**

**Good day~**

**-Missi**

Aw, crap. I should have waited for you! How un-awesome of me...Anyways,

1. Hey, that sounds kinda cool! Well, if you keep trying, I'm sure America would eventually accept your independence...or yell at you some more, say something about being a Hero, and shove a burger down his throat. So basically his daily routine. Shutting up now!...Awesomely!

2. Yup! You should have been there! The awesomeness would have melted your mind~ Kesese~

3. That's good to know! Yay, now I can come annoy you with all my irritating complaints! ...You may regret every saying that.

Woo, quick update! Oh yeah, I need a life! Swissy's thinking about re-starting his Ask fic, because of all the awesome reviews I've been getting. What do you guys think?


	7. Austria talks to the piano

Yay, More reviews than usual! I'm loving how this fic is getting big again~ You guys are awesome. So awesome. So awesome that it may even rival my awesomeness! I love you all~

**Hey Awesome Dude of Awesomeness!**

**So, I may or may not (it's the first one -_-) have a serious crush on France. Yeah, he's sexy (although you are more, but I'm always overwhelmed by your awesomeness XD) and I'm wondering if you could possibly help me get a date with him!**

**Also, there's a picture in my Econ room at school that is a project done by a student, of the Berlin wall. Looking at it all hour makes me sad and depressed but then I look to the map my teacher usually has up but you're on there so it makes me feel better! =D**

**~iTorchic**

(PJB: I am SO sorry I forgot to answer your review last chapter! I don't know how I did it...I'm an idiot! Sorry!)

Hey Awesome fan of awesomeness!

Well, I would be lying if I said that I didn't think France was kinda sexy, too. I think almost everyone agrees~ Hm...well, to get his attention...play hard to get. Like The Igg-meister does! I mean, France is always molesting England. Whatever he's been doing all these years, it's working...

Ugh, why would you want to look at that! It's just...un-awesomely depressing. Stupid wall. But, at least the map still has me on it! That's stupidly rare nowadays! I mean, it totally shouldn;t be so hard to find a map with me on it. Dumb...map-makers! Anyway, I'm ranting.

Good luck with Franny! Bye~

**Hello,**

**An animal might work. Do have you know what kind? Oh, and I think Gilbird is adorable! Where did you find him? And can he do any tricks?**

**-Andora/Mattise Carme**

Hey again! 

I'd say either something seriously cute that people can barely keep their eyes off of, or you could go completely opposite and get something big and scary! ...I'd say cute, though. Scary may make people avoid you even more. Gilbird is awesome!~ I'm not even totally sure where he came from. I didn't even know he was there until people started pointing him out to me...ha, I'm totally smart. And sometimes I use him as, like, a personal spy. I mean, once I sent him to watch Austria for a while say and then report back to me. Turns out that Austria actually talks to his piano. Wow. Just, wow. And, yes, I somehow speak Gilbird!~ Awesome, right?

Bye!~

**Hello again, Prussia.**

**I'm back, yet again with a few more questions, and maybe a few reactions, ja?**

**The trick with the piano was splendid, I say. He had...how do most kids say it...'Lost it' when he found them glued down. To the extent that he could, any how...Since there was nothing to play on. Hungary's reaction was rather amusing as well. Though, I don't usually get a skillet thrown at me, it was still rather funny.**

**And my younger siblings, they were on the floor in tears. I'm not sure if it was fear or laughter, so I'm going to say it was a healthy dose of both, yes?**

**I suppose it is fortunate that you hadn't become one with-...Russia. He doesn't visit often, hardly ever, actually, but when he does, he tends to...get rather...odd, when he comes, to say it lightly. He's offered my siblings and I alike to 'become one' with him. I'm not sure what exactly it means, as he tends to say it rather innocently, but I know that it is rather intimidating.**

**Just stole my first vitals, it was rather splendid, let's say...**

**My sincerest regards;**

**Hauptstad.**

Welcome back, Hauptstad!~

HA! Oh, I totally wish I could have been there to see it! Hungary broke my secret cameras I had scattered all over the house...She's evil. But anyway, that must have just been...awesome. SO awesome! Has he actually managed to get the keys un-stuck yet? ...Wait, maybe that's why he was being such a bitch at the last meeting. I thought he was just on his Roddy-period or something. And, you should probably hide Hungary's utensils...Grumpy Roddy = Angry Hungary. Unfortunately.

Let's just assume it was laughter! If I was there, I probably would have died of laughter~ I'll just have to...think of a better prank that I can be there to enjoy!...Though I'm pretty sure I'm banned from your house.

Ugh...I can't even think about Russia without shuddering! If I had ...become one with him, I don't even know what I'd do! That's like my worst nightmare...And, don't EVER become one with him. Or let yourself be alone in the same room with him. Because you will come out a lot less awesome, and innocent...and that's all I'm saying.

I'm proud of you!~ Keep up the vital-stealing!

Bye! Review again~

**Yo, Prussia!**

**First, I just wanna say that you're AWESOME! ^_^**

**Second, there's one thing that's been on my mind...Since you live with Germany, do you, like, end up always having to clean up his mess when he, like, has a hangover? 'Cause I totally had to do that for a while *shudders***

**Third: I totally won't forget you, 'cause you're, like, too awesome to forget ^_^**

**Like, gotta go; Daddy needs help finding his purse.**

**~Krysia Lukasiewicz (Warsaw)**

Hey!

Why, thank you! And by saying that I'm awesome, you instantly become awesome! My logic is...awesome.

And, yup, I do...quite a lot, actually! It's gross. And it doesn't help that West is always in a bad mood when he's hungover...but, I guess I can't really complain, because he does the same thing when I'm hungover~ And he usually explains to me what stupid crap I did the night before, and who I need to apologize too...heh. But, yeah. It's gross, but someone's gotta do it! 

Thank you! And I won't be forgetting you any time soon, either!...Well, it would be hard not to, because you're still part of a country, but...y'know what, I'mma shut up now!

Good...luck with that! Bye!~

**Prussia,**

**So everything I've heard about you has been through Germany and the weird ghost that's at meetings sometimes...**

**Ve, I think big brother France mentioned you a few times too, but he used strange words.**

**What are 'sexual molestation', and why is it related to 'casual fun'?**

**Oh, and do you know why big brother Lovino doesn't like you? He said I shouldn't talk to you...**

**How am I supposed to get him to be nicer to people? He's my brother...  
><strong>

**- Feliciano Vargas**

Hey!

Oh, you're Germany's bitc—I mean friend! Nice to meet you! West doesn't let me talk to you. He's probably scared that I'm going to ruin your innocence or something~

Sexual molestation...uh, ask West. He'll...explain. But don't say that I told you to ask! (His reaction would be...freakin' awesome!) He may even demonstrate. Who knows?

Because he doesn't understand my awesomeness! I mean, I'm just trying to be friendly~ Maybe he doesn't like me because I'm West's bruder? Yeah, that's probably it! 

Hugs. Hugs will always help!

Bye!~ ...I wouldn't repeat any of this to West~ He'll hurt me!

**Yo, Wats up Prussia**

**I'm a totally random fan, and I already know your ow awsome you are. Here's the question: After reading your views on vampire's and what you think of them, I am DYING to know what you think of Twilight.**

**Thank You, Random Fan**

Hey!

Why, thank you random-awesome fan~ Understanding my awesomeness makes you awesome, also! Anyways, Twilight is...ugh. I used to think vampires were all awesome and epic, but now they're all...sparkly. It's totally not awesome! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for all the...drama and junk!

You're welcome!~

**Prussia, (Or in Mattie's case, 'OH GOD!')**

**Chale! Mattie's just not used to my sense of personality! That, or he doesn't like the chile-pancakes I made him the other day...**

**Anyway, that bear didn't need to tell me anything! I'm just freakin' amazing like that! Though I do have another question, if I gave you anything you've ever wanted in the world, would you and brother Canada make a sex-tape for me? I have a running bet with the other countries and so far if I get that tape, my country will be in the leading!**

**Adios mi hermano de honor!**

**Mexico (A.K.A BETTER THAN AMERICA!)**

Hey again!~

Mattie's like that to everyone~ He used to be scared of me. Must just be the over-bearing sense of awesomeness I exude!~ Not like I can help it~ Well, at least he's not awkward around me any more.

Anyway, I'm thinkin' that you were just hoping that your creepy fantasies were coming true! ...Even though it is pretty awesome. And, trust me, I've tried to make a sex tape! Mattie punched me. He's surprisingly strong...he also broke my camera!...Well, okay, it was Japan's camera. But if I ever manage, you'll be the first person I show it too! Maybe if I just get him really drunk...hm. Well, I'll try my best, oh, awesome one!

(WAY better than America!) Bye~

Wow, this is the longest chapter yet...good to see things picking up in here! ...Or maybe I'm just writing too much? Oh, well. My rants are awesome! Anyway, keep the reviews coming! They amuse me!


	8. Hungary's lesbian habits

(PJB: Sorry for late updates! I'm getting ready for the London MCM expo next week! Oh, and if any of you are going to that...say so! I'll be there all three days!~)

Back again, awesome fans! Thanks for all the super-awesome reviews and stuff! They amuse me so~ Enjoy!

**Prussia,**

**Many of my fellow countries have said that you and your brother are really into beer and alcohol.**

**That's true right? If it is, I would love to challenge you to a drinking match! You and me, and a few barrels of beer! I warn you, many of my fellow countries have utterly lost against me, so are you up to the challenge?**

**If you accept, could you bring any of your awesome German beer? I heard it's one of the best beers, but I just can't help but doubt.**

**The winner will get a good amount of free quality beer! ( does one hundred barrels sound fine to you?)**

**Beer and Party lover,**

**Panama.**

**P.S. If you don't accept, I'll tell Mexico how un-awesome you can be!**

**P.S.S. Oh yes. I'll tell all the other too, so don't you worry about becoming the laughing-stock of the entire American continent.**

Hey!

Well, those countries were more than right! In fact, it's rare for me not to be totally wasted. I'm kinda drunk right now. I should probably get help!~

Anyway, Hell yeah! The only person who has even come slightly close to beating me is Denmark, and he ended up sitting in the corner in a baby diaper, crying and begging for Finland not to take his virginity. So, I'll totally win against you! There's pretty much no chance of me losing.

I wouldn't have it any other way!~ Most of the beer from other countries is just...icky. Seriously, you've NEVER tried German beer? You haven't lived. It's awesome. SO awesome.

Sounds good to me! I'll continue drinking now for practice! There, that's a good excuse to get even more drunk so West doesn't yell at me~

P.S I'm pretty sure that the entire American continent hates me anyway!

**Hey Prussia,**

**That would be AWESOME. Awwww, you too. We must make an awesome club.**

**Sorry about that...**

**Shadow**

**P.S. O.o SERIOUSLY? o^o (its a gilbird)**

Hey, again!

What shall we name our awesome-hybrid! Something...awesome. I'm beginning to feel like I'm over-using the word awesome. Yes! But we'll be the only people awesome enough to join the club~

Eh, it's fine! Except that West has come up with new hiding places for the beer supply...he's evil! Oh, well. I always hide a six-pack under my bed~

Bye! 

P.S Yup! Took me a while to realize that she was a girl...And I am so stealing that smiley!

(PJB:...Why am I bad-mouthing myself? xD)

**Dear Prussia,**

**We're not talking about this anymore, capice? I'm more awesome and that's that. Plus I think Hungary has some kind of sort of awesome detector and if it picks up an awesome rating she runs over and tries to take said awesome person's vital regions. Not cool, at all. And, um, kinky? Not even, dude...Think you've been hanging out with Russia too much, da? Oh god, I'm scaring myself. I'ma stop right now.**

**Romania**

**P.S. No, if we put her in a cage she's eventually going to get out with her man-lady strength and then she's going to bash our heads in. I'll just go to Austria's house for tea (or whatever you German people drink beer?) and then I'll set the toilet on fire (lighter fluid will be in my pocket) and Hungary's going to have to clean it up then I lock her in the room and you climb in the window and steal all the cooking ware. I'll just tell Austria how much Swiss loves him or something like that. And yada, yada, yada, bury the utensils in Egypt, yada,yada,yada and we all live (more or less) happily ever after.**

Hey, again~

Okay, fine. But I'm still more awesome. It's common sense! Hungary's just jealous of our awesomeness!...Wait, crap, I think I just said that you're awesome. I have shamed myself. But, still. Hungary sucks. And I'm pretty sure that her Austria-obsession is just a cover up for her secret lesbian tendencies! Or maybe I just want you inside me...not. Really, really not! And I do NOT hang out with Russia willingly! He ties me to a chair and makes me have tea-parties with him, I swear! It's not awesome!

P.S I'm pretty used to her bashing my head in, but you do have a point...But, can it not be Swissy that we use for that love-confession thingy, because it will be ME he hurts for it, and I will have a grumpy Vash on my ass for the next month! And that's not fun. Ever. But other than that, surprisingly awesome plan, coming from you~

**Brother Prussia, (Can I call you that?)**

**See? Already you're the brother America wishes he could be!**

**Also, another thing, DO NOT LET JAPAN GET ANY EVIDENCE OF YOUR SEX LIFE WITH MY BROTHER! If he gets any of it, he will be in the lead and Hungary and I will be tied in 2nd place!**

**Yes, Hungary is in on the bet. I swear to you mi comadre, anything you want, ANYTHING POSSIBLE, I will get it for you.**

**Adios for now, Mexico.**

Hey! And, sure you can call me that!

Maybe if he weren't such an ass, America would be an awesome brother! Oh, well. I'll just be the awesome replacement. Except I can't replace Mattie's brother, because...well, ew. Sexy ew.

I wasn't intending on showing Japan, anyway! That way it would probably end up on the internet, or as some kind of creepy yaoi doujinshi! ...wait, how many people are even involved in this...THING!

If I were to give you a sex tape...Hungary is not allowed to see it. She would NEVER let me forget it! And plus she creeps me out...And all I would want is: During a meeting, whilst America is talking and being all up-himself, stand up and calmly kick him in the nuts. That would probably make me the happiest person ever.

Bye for now!

**Like, hiya, Prussia,**

**It's me again. It, like, took a couple days, but I finally found Daddy's purse! It was in the freezer. (for, like, the tenth time)**

**Anyway, I totally agree with you on Twilight. Austria, like, dragged me to the premiere of the first movie once, and I totally hated it. Daddy totally kicked his butt after he found out XD**

**I have a question: Like, how did you react when Spain beat the Netherlands in the 2010 FIFA World Cup Final?**

**~Krysia Lukasiewicz (Warsaw)**

Hey again, mini-Poland~

...I'm not sure I want to know why it was in the fridge...but I am so asking anyway! Why was it in the fridge?

Wait, wait, wait. AUSTRIA likes Twilight! Austria likes Twilight. I think I have blackmail material against him for life now. Thank you so much for telling me that! This is going to be AWESOME...And, I really don't blame Poland for beating him up for it!

Well, of course I was rooting for Spain, him being one of my friends and all, but I didn't think he'd actually win! And by so much...it was pretty awesome!

Bye~

**Dear Prussia,**

**Bitc? What's a bitc? Yes, I'm Germany's friend. Ruin my innocence? How would that happen? I don't think I understand.**

**Well, Ludwig got kind of freaked out when I asked him. He stared at me and then never answered. It was kind of weird.**

**Well, he really doesn't like Germany, does he? I guess that could be related. Actually, there are a lot of people he doesn't like. He even screams at big brother France to not touch me.**

**Well, I tried to give Lovino hug therapy, but he struggled away and yelled at me that there was no such thing.**

**Why would he hurt you? I'm sure he'd understand that you were just trying to help me with a few questions. That's no big deal, is it?**

**- Feliciano Vargas**

Hey again!

Wow, you're...smart. Anyway, a bitc is...another word for a friend! Yeah, that makes sense. Kinda. Not. And, I'll...I'll tell you when you're older. Or when we're alone, if West lets that happen...heh...

Ha! Oh, I totally wish I could have seen that! That would explain why he punched me the other day...he must have figured out that it was my fault that you asked...Well, crap. That's no fun! ..Did you happen to get any pictures of his reaction?

Does he actually like anyone? At all? I mean, it probably doesn't help that I sometimes sit next to him in meetings and rub his leg to annoy him...that could probably be why he hates me, but how come he hates everyone else...hm. Not awesome.

Aw, he's no fun! Maybe I should try hugging him! It wouldn't help, but damn it would be funny!

Oh, no...he'd hurt me. West is meaaaan like that! He would accuse me of trying to...impregnate you or something!

**Hey Awesome-giver of Awesome Advice,**

**So I tried what you said for trying to get France's attention and while I did get groped, he was immediately distracted by England. Again. Any other ideas I can try?**

**It's not like I want to look at it all hour! The room is filled with WWII stuff and an old newspaper that's laminated because the front page story was 'GERMANY QUITS'. And the world map that's in the room (not the awesome one that has you on it ;) ) is messed up, Canada wasn't even labelled on it! I mean, seriously! Oh and Belarus's name was spelled as 'Byelarus' so if you ever want to make a joke of that, it's totally up for grabs.**

**Itorchic**

Hey again, awesome user of advice!

Ugh, Dammit Franny! He really does never notice anything right in front of him!...Hm...how about, you try ignoring him! Then he would be totally desperate for your attention! And then, I could say that you had been talking to me, so he would get jealous! This plan sounds awesomely promising!

Aw, poor Canada! Stupid map-people! They were probably American, and forgot that Canada even exists! ...Uh, no offence if you're American of course! I'm not saying that you're dumb! You're too awesome to be dumb~ Anyway, ha! I may have to start calling her that, even if that does mean that I'll be risking my nads and life~

Bye!

Wooh, I am oddly hyper. I need to write this when I'm hyper more often, right! Anyways, keep it coming with the awesome questions! I want to make a chapter that is at least ten pages long! -

Prussia.


	9. Beer related questions

((PJB: Okay, sorry for the late updates! I was busy catching up on sleep I lost because of a convention in London! But I am back! I hope you enjoy!))

**S'up?**

**Okay! I don't care anymore. And yeah you did just call me awesome, thanks. L-lesbian tendencies? Kind of explains why people keep pairing me and her up in fanart & she's always on top -shiver-. Me...inside of you? I think it would be vice versa, doesn't matter cuz it's not gonna happen...ever. Probably. Augh, I don't want to hear about that side of Russia. He's so freaking bipolar! Yet so cuuuute!**

**Deuces,**

**Romania**

**P.S. M'kay. Maybe I could tell him that Norway loves him. Then he'd be scared! And Norway would tie me up and feed me...Finland's food -gag-. But totally worth it! And he'll get over it eventually and love me again~**

Yo, again!

Okay, I'll shut up about it now~ And, I guess you aren't the most un-awesome person I know...take that as a compliment, kinda. And, yes! Hungary is blatantly a lesbian! I mean, that's obviously just why she acts all cutesy around Roddy, to hide it! I've always thought it was the case, at least. Wait, people pair you with her? ...Pfft. I mean, they do the same to me and her, but that is just AWESOME! And, yes, you inside of me, because I believe that you may secretly be a guy! Even though I don't plan on looking unless I'm very drunk...Maybe. Russia. Cute? He's evil! When I lived with him, I would wake up with him staring at me! It was terrifying!Ugh...F-freak...

Bye!~

P.S That would work! And I don't really talk to Norway, so he wouldn't end up hitting my awesome face~ Seriously, why do people always aim for the face...?

**Hey,**

**YUS. Nah, awesome is the only word to describe awesomeness. And I know some people.**

**o^o West is MEAN. Haha, seriously?**

**-Shadow**

Hey, again!

True...but I feel like we need to make up an even more awesomely awesome word! ...Or I could just shut up. Anyway, maybe France and Spain are awesome enough...? Yeah, they're cool~

West is EVIL! He found my six-pack, claimed that he 'confiscated' it, and then I found him ten minutes later passed out in the hallway in women's clothing, surrounded by beer cans! ...Well, at least I got awesome blackmail photos! And, seriously! 

Bye!~

**Dear Prussia,**

**YOU. ME. DRINKING CONTEST. NOW. AND I AM IRISH, SO I WILL WIN, NO MATTER HOW AWESOME YOU ARE!**

**Oh, also, do you think the world will end on saturday? If it does, it would suck because I'd miss Doctor Who...**

**Love,**

**THE AWESOME LUCY**

Hey!

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!~ Beer practically flows through my veins, there is no way you will win, Leprechaun-girl!...At least I think Leprechauns are Irish! MY AWESOMENESS WILL PREVAIL!

If the world ended, I am talking to you from beyond the graaaaaave! But, yeah. That whole thing completely failed! Well, at least I would have died awesomely? Yeah, totally!

((PJB: If the world had ended at 11 like it was meant to, I would have died eating a carrot and listening to Jedward. BEST DEATH EVER!))

Bye, awesome one!~

**Like, hi, Prussia,**

**Daddy's purse was, like, in the freezer 'cause he was, like, trying to make a frozen yogurt, even though Liet told him that totally wouldn't work. Liet was totally right XD Also, Daddy was, like, distracted by one of England's magical friends.**

**Oh, I totally need some advice. Russia's totally scaring me right now! He's, like, always showing up at my house in the middle of the night, asking me to become one with him D: And it's, like, always when Daddy and Liet are at the mall.**

**Also, yesterday, Russia, like, tried to get me to drink vodka. I did, but I totally puked after, like, six or seven glasses! XP**

**~Krysia Lukasiewicz (Warsaw)**

Hey again!

That makes...sense? Kinda! At least, coming from your dad it does! He's...different. In an awesome way? ...Wait, did I just call Poland awesome! NEVER tell anyone I said that! He would never let me forget it! Uh, anyway, England's magical friends actually exist? I thought he just fell asleep watching 'My little pony', and started seeing magical unicorns or something! ...Shutting up now!

Oh! It's pretty easy to scare him off when he does that! Just tell him that Belarus is coming. It usually sends him running like mad...and plus it's really freakin' hilarious! ...I wonder how he always knows when they're at the mall...? Check for secret cameras in your house. I wouldn't put that past him! 

I can barely even swallow vodka! It feels like drinking fire! Trust Russia to make the one kind of alcohol even I can't drink...and I find it disturbingly impressing that you can! That's awesome!

Bye, again!

**Prussia,**

**Do you really want help to stop drinking? 0.o**

**LOL! Denmark, or whoever that is, ended up like that? That says you're actually a very good drinker.**

**But let's get this straight, Prussia.**

**I'm Panama. One of the countries with the most free days, carnivals, parties, and holidays IN THE WORLD. And I spend every single one of them in the beach, or visiting siblings, while drinking. Around one third of the year are holidays, so let's say I drink a lot.**

**Plus I've been to Brazil's Rio Carnival. You know what that is like? Let's say it's the best and most important carnival in the world; with very pretty girls, lots of dancing, and the only drink they sell in those days, is beer. Only Beer.**

**Good Luck trying to beat me.**

**And no. I haven't tasted German beer before.**

**And that's a good excuse to drink more, care if I use it on my sister?**

**Signed,**

**Little Panama.**

**P.S. Actually, not all of America hates you. Only United States hates you. The rest either don't know you, ignore you, or respect you for your awesome drinking habits.**

Welcome back, again!~

Hm...Nah, too much effort! Drinking is too fun to quit! But maybe I should cut down slightly...I woke up on Poland's roof this morning. No idea how I got there...it was awesome!

Of course!~ Did you really doubt my awesome drinking skills! I can drink in my sleep!

Well, as awesome as all of your alcohol-filled festivals sound, I'm a dissolved country! I have nothing to do, and therefore, EVERY day is filled with drinking! I mean, it's pretty much all I do nowadays! ...In fact, I'm slightly drunk right now! 

I have been once, and it was freakin' awesome! ...Well, what I can remember of it! Which isn't much, but it was still epic! I'm pretty sure West would never let me go again, as, well, I was drunk-dialling him the entire night, and there was a lot of "I LOVE YOU, BRO!" moments...heh.

I will beat you! It's guaranteed!...In fact, the only person to ever beat me was Russia, and he passed out a couple of seconds after I did!

You haven't lived! Go try German beer. NOW! It's an order!

Of course!~ ...It didn't work on West, but hey! I'll just tell him that...I'll die if I don't get beer.

P.S. Really? Well, maybe not all of America sucks...Maybe I should visit more often?

**Brother Prussia!**

**I will totally kick Brother America's nuts for you! So long as you give me that tape!~ I'll even talk to Brother Matthew into letting you tape it for me! *hint-hint: He's more willing to do things for you if you take a bath with him! ;)***

**Anyway, just tell me the next world meeting and I'll totally do it for you! I guess that's the advantage of being a girl, yeah? He can't hit me now!**

**OH! And another thing, here's the running bet:**

**1 place: Japan, Me, and Hungary**

**2 place: Belgium and Greece**

**3 place: Seychelles**

**4 place: Spain and France**

**I'm sure there's a few others that joined, but you'd never BELIEVE the pairings we have for this running bet!**

**Bye bye brother!~ Mexico**

Hey...sister!...It feels weird saying that.

..Okay, then I am SO going to persuade him to do it! He said he would when he was drunk the other day, so I can use that against him...I will make it happen!...Wait, how did you find out about the bath-thing! ...Actually, do I want to know? ...Anyway, maybe I'll just hide cameras in the bedrooms! ...Or any of the other awesome places we do it!

Will do! ...Oh, this is just going to be the greatest moment of my life. If I did it, him and West would probably kill me! Or ruin my awesome face!...Why do people always aim for my face...?

...When did this even start! I'm slightly disturbed. And curious! What other pairings do you have for this? ..And, I think I may start avoiding the people involved...other than you of course!

Bye bye, come back again!~

**Dear King of Awesome,**

**What the hell. Seriously. I'm just scanning through the fanfics of your awesome and all of a sudden, I find that you have yet another Ask Prussia.**

**I mean, it's totally awesome and all that you're not giving up - which is awesome. What's unawesome is that you keep getting deleted D:**

**They're trying to kill the king awesome!**

**...**

**That should have totally been captialised! D:**

**Meh, anyway I just have one question for you right now.  
><strong>

**Pirates or ninjas?**

**Sincerely,**

**Sybil Corvax**

...S-SYBIL! -hugs- I've missed you!

It's totally great to see you again, awesome, awesome one! But, yeah, it totally does suck! It's not like I'm really doing anything wrong. This is the fourth one now! WHY? Why delete them!

Am I offending people? Don't think so! If I am, they just need to say so! But, I'm no way going down without a fight! I'm not losing my 'King of awesome' title! That would be totally un-awesome! I'll keep going until I die!...Or until the author breaks her computer AGAIN.

They will never kill the King of awesome! I will prevail!...Wow, I am getting way too awesomely dramatic here.

Anyway! PIRATES! Ninjas are over-rated, the way they pussy out and hide in the shadows and attack secretly! A pirate would just epically and recklessly storm into battle and totally kick-ass! They're awesome! And their outfits are way more awesome!

Bye! Awesome to see you again!

**Yo, Prussia**

**It's me again, your totally awaome rondom fan. I was searching Google to find out what was the biggest empire in history. I almost died from fangirling that you were once the best and still are in my heart, now please tell me thats true so I can happily. Oh, and and also I know that you love German beer (so do I), I would like to ask you what is your favorite beer apart from the Awsome German Beer.**

**Thank you, T.A.R.F. (totally awaome rondom fan)**

Hey!

Welcome! Well, of course it's true! I was, and am still the totally most awesome empire, even if I'm not classified as a country any more! Just think of it like, I was way too awesome for the world to handle, so they had to destroy me! ...Yeah, that's gotta be it. Anyway, I guess Irish beer is pretty good! It sounds pretty random, but they really do love their alcohol~

Bye, T.A.R.F!~

**Hey Awesome Ruler and Overlord!**

**So, it worked better this time and I see him creeping around me when I'm ignoring him. That's a good sign, right?**

**I'm American, but that's fine! XD I'm from wisconsin (we have oktoberfest and a seperate beer fest as well as a baseball park named after beer. Not to mention Miller Valley, which as inplied, is related to beer as well. It's the community around where the miller plant is. ;) ) Plus, I'm irish AND german so I may just have beer flowing through my veins which makes up for being american. Come visit and hang out with me and possibly even Canada (people in other states thought wisconsin was part of canada _) for some awesome beer filled times! Feel free to bring Spain and France along with you ;)**

Hey again, France-lover!

Yeah! That's an awesome sign! That shows that he totally wants your attention! Keep going like you are, and if he tries to talk to you, insult him or something! He loves it...the creepy-awesome bastard~

I have the sudden urge to visit Wisconsin! It sounds awesome! ...Wait, people though it was part of Canada? Well, that must mean that Wisconsin is awesome! Anything involved with Canada is completely awesome...except America. Well, some of America is okay, but America himself is an un-awesome douchebag...I'm ranting again!~ And, Irish AND German? You just became seriously awesome! Not that you weren't anyway, but you just became even more awesome! Be proud! I'll be sure to bring Franny and 'Tonio along...and I'll make sure they're drunk and vulnerable!

Bye!

Anyways, sorry for the late update, awesome peeps! I kinda got slightly drunk, and...well, I ended up stranded in Turkey. It was...odd. Awesomely. Anyway, keep on reviewing! Thanks for the questions! -

Prussia.


	10. Basement dweller

'Sup peeps? Back again, with more stuff! The questions seemed especially fun this time, for some reason! Whatever you guys are doing, keep it up! Enjoy! - Prussia.

**Hey,**

**It's kind of hard to think that some gender-confused bitch is NOT a lesbian. Gah, I don't know how to spell that word. Hey, did you know that there is a whole island of Lesbos? Like they may or may not be lesbian but that is what their culture is called. Poor Lesbos~ No, Gilbert, that is most certainly not awesome. I am not secretly a guy. Idiot. Oh, um, thanks. I won't be looking at you either, unless I'm really, really, really hammered. But, ya know it's hard to get me drunk. Hey, hey, dude, I lived at his place too, and it wasn't all rainbows and unicorns shitting butterflies laced with glitter. Hard knock life, but I, unlike you, learn to get past things. Except with Hungary. There is no forgiving that frying pan wielding tramp.**

**Adio,**

**Romania**

**P.S. Yeah. People always aim for your face because it's so beautiful~ Damn. Did I just type that? Damn typewriter. Pretend that's not there. Why'd I have to run out of White-Out today?**

Hey!~

And I'm pretty sure I've seen her holding hands with Liechtenstein underneath the meeting room table...Not sure why I was looking, but yeah! And, I did not know that...and I'm kinda wondering why you do. And you deny being a lesbian! But that is pretty awesome! And, it is awesome if you are me. It's fun to watch other people be put in gross pairings! Why am I always paired with Russia...? Ugh. Well, I'll be sure to make you prove it next time we're both drunk, if that ever happens! Then again, I'm drunk half of the time...That's why they hardly ever let me in to meetings...Yes, but he probably didn't violate you half of the time, because you are a girl! He wouldn't leave me alone...And, hey! I'm a dead country, I have too much time. Grudges are what I freakin' feed on.

P.S Oh, I am SO remembering that! And...thanks. Most people would probably just insult me. Maybe you are kinda awesome...Ugh, getting sappy now. Shutting up. Bye!

**Dear Prussia,**

**Oh, how naïve you are my little albino country, for we are not drinking beer...**

**MAY I INTRODUCE: GUINESS! IT FLOWS IN MY NATIONAL STEREOTYPE! (because that makes perfect sense...)**

**If world had ended at 11 i would have died in a swimming pool. Nice.**

**But maybe we have been raptured and we haven't noticed yet. O.O**

**Stay Awesome**

**LUCY**

Hey! 

Ack, Guinness is awesome! ...Though it leaves a freakin' un-awesome after-taste in your mouth...But still, awesome!

I probably would have died watching creepy porn on my brother's computer...I need a hobby.

Maybe! But Heaven looks a lot like West's basement. Unless I'm in Hell! ...AWESOME! I'm pretty sure we're all dead anyway, we just don't know it~

You stay awesome, too!  
>Bye!~<p>

**Brother Prussia!**

**Silly you! Of course I know about the bath thing! Mattie can't keep ALL his secrets from me! Plus, when we were little and living under the same house all three of us would take a bath together. This was before Alfred became a douche and it saved time and energy washing each others backs. If you can save time, can you try and get it video taped in the bedroom? I know for sure Mattie likes things to be comfortable and familiar.**

**Since you're so awesome, can you please tell me when the next world meeting is? I;ll do it then!**

**The whole betting event thing started about two years ago right about the time me and Hungary saw Al and Arthur accidentally kiss. I guess things got out of hand by then.**

**As for pairings...**

**1.)You and Canada (Course, I just need the tape and I and Hungary are in first place!)**

**2.) America and England (They just need another push!)**

**3.) Germany and N. Italy (So close to achieving this!)**

**4.) Spain and S. Italy (Romano isn't cooperating!)**

**5.) Uh... There was someone else, but I can't remember who...**

**Anyway, that seems to be it! By Brother Prussia!**

Hey again, Sister!

That is...odd. And yet kinda adorable...if you take America out of the equation. When did America become such a douche? Because, like, it's not awesome! Uh, anyway, sure! I actually asked Mattie if he would let us record it, and he actually said yes! And he wasn't even drunk~ Totally wasn't expecting it, but I'm not complaining!

Uh...no idea. Like, next month or something. I don't really pay attention...I'll ask West later~ Then he'll yell at me for not knowing! Always fun!

Dear Gott...That's...awesomely disturbing! I should have known that Hungary would be part of the cause of this...freaky frying pan beotch! But still, I'll give you the tape soon! ...I'll have to do it without Mattie knowing because, uh, I may have not told him why I need it...Or that I'm going to show it to you...Don't tell him, he'll kill me...Though angry Mattie is seriously awesome-cute!

Anyways, Bye sister!

**Hola, Dear Awesome one,**

**I am Salvador, daughter to father Spain. You do know him, well, I think you do. He talks about you very often. Okay, here's my question, well, I have a few more.**

**1. Is Father Spain really a Pedo as many say he is? Cause now that I think about it... -Shudders-**

**2. What does "Become one with Russia" really mean? Should I take it causally or sexually? Cause I don't even know it anymore!**

**3. Can I go visit you sometime? I want to learn how to invade some vital regions from an very awesome professional.**

**Love, Salvador!**

**P.S I bow down to your awesomeness.**

Hey there!

Oh, hey! 'Tonio has mentioned you before, I think! Nice to meet you! ...Spain told me never to touch you. It's like he just expects me to molest everything that moves! How un-awesome...Uh, anyway!

1. Well...It does kinda seem that way, the way he clung to Romano as a kid...but, he could just be really friendly to small children!...Scratch that, he is so totally a pedo. But an awesome pedo! Gotta love 'im! 

2. I usually take is sexually, jut because Russia is a big, freaky pervert! Totally not just because my mind is making it dirty. Nope, not at all! But, yeah, usually 'becoming one with Russia' casually, would also involve it in the sexual sense...I hate that I know that! -Shudders- Not awesome...

3. Of course! I can totally teach you some of my vital-region-invading tips! And plus, I need more visitors! Seriously, have people forgotten that I even exist? I'm always in Germany's basement if you want me!~

Bye bye, awesome person!

P.S And bowing down to my awesomeness makes you awesome!

**Yo Gilly! Yeah, I'm so gonna call you that, it's awesome. I bet I can guess your favorite song! "I'm Awesome" by Spose, right? It's just, like, AWESOME. Also, I can't exactly imagine Your Royal Awesomeness and Alfreddie (a.k.a. America) as friends, but I can totally imagine you two as drinkin' buddies. I can imagine you and South Korea as drinkin' buddies too! Though I forgot if he drinks... Meh! Whatever, it's not awesome enough to Goog-search right now. Anyway! So yeah. GÜTEN NICHT! Eva out.**

Hey! Go ahead and call me it, even if it does sound awkwardly cute! ...In an awesome way! And, it is a pretty freakin' awesome song! Like, it should be my theme tune or something! Me and America drinking...never ends up well. Usually we'll end up doing something stupid like spray painting 'I AM A FAGGOT' on Big Ben, and then we'll somehow end up fighting. Makes no sense, really~ And Korea...I'd never thought of drinking with him! He's cute...I'll totally try it some time! Even if he doesn't drink. I will make him. Anyway, I'm kinda ranting~

Good night!~

**King of Awesome!**

**-SUPERAWESOMEGLOMPZ- I missed you too! Like, seriously. I've been going on an awesome withdrawl. It's been KILLING me D: The lack of awesome in the world these days is killing the Prance within me D:**

**Or, maybe that's just stress from impending school of DOOOM. Getting ready for Uni suuuuuuucks. It's not awesome at all XD But, it will be awesome when it's all over with :D**

**Fourth one? O_O Oh Gott! They ARE trying to kill you! They just can't handle the awesome!**

**Don't die D: That'd make even the most awesome of Canadian Awesome cry D:**

**There is never enough awesomely dramatic. Hellz no. Awesomely dramatic is awesome. End of story. Or is it? ...no, there is no end to awesome. Never. D:**

**I agree! Definitely Pirates! Their outfits are cool. They are kick ass. I love Pirates. Though, I just like the idea of sailing the seven seas and being a complete outlaw. I love Cowboys too. I share the same Birthday as Jesse James :D**

**That makes me more awesome than before :D  
><strong>

**So, yeah. I've totally missed you too, King of Awesome. I feel a lot better now that we're totally talking again : D**

**I've been stressing myself sick with this unawesome school crap.**

**On the bright side! I have learned something awesome :P**

**I dated back my family to 1620. Germany. : D**

**I've got German blood, King of Awesome! Maybe not quite Prussian, but hey, German is pretty awesome too : D**

**Sincerely,**

**Sybil Corvax the Self Proclaimed Princess of Canadian Awesome :D**

Princess of Prance!~

-SUPERAWESOMEGLOMPZBACK- I've been on epic-fan-withdrawal! Not that the others aren't great, but you are totally one of the best! So much un-awesomeness in the world...it's depressing!~

Well, at least Uni will amuse you or something! I'm stuck in this basement, writing fics through the entire day~ ...Wow, I made it sound like someone was forcing me to do this or something, or they'd violate me...Uh, I should shut up now. But, yeah! It should be awesome!

I have no idea how to make them STOP! The awesome me isn't going down without a fight! The awesomeness will rule the world!

I won't die!~ I could never leave the fans without my awesomeness! They'd...starve. That makes no sense. Oh well!

NEVER! The awesome will never end! It's impossible, as long as I exist! If I died...the awesomeness would die, too! And then the world would cave in from lack of awesome. Because that is now possible. Totally. I said so!

Pirates are freakin' epic! Like, The Igg Meister was awesome when he was a pirate! And it would be totally fun to just...run away to the sea and become a total rebel against society~ Totally kick ass! Even if they were totally unhygienic...but then again, when have I ever cared? Cowboys are cool, even though whenever I think of them I can't help but imagine America in a tacky cowboy porno...for some reason. Oh, ew. Mental images. Not awesome!

Can you even get more awesome? You're getting dangerously close to matching my awesomeness!

Same here, it was lonely without all of my old reviewers, you specifically! -Hugs- MINE. MIIIIIIINE.

That. Is. AWESOME. Not the school crap, but the German thing! Yay! That totally makes you more awesome than pretty much all of the world. Germans are great!~ And, we could pretend that you are Prussian!

But, yeah, I'm rambling!

Goodbye, Awesome Princess!~

**Yo, Prussia**

**OMG! You ended up stranded in TURKEY! I FROM there! Please, if your are still there tell him I said hi. Thanks! Any way, people are asking really akward question from, arn't they. But I don't mind, its alot more fun this way. Okay, my question is, who do think is most sexiest female and the most sexiest male (not including you) a=out of the world of hetalia?**

**Thanks, T.A.R.F.**

Hey, again!

You're Turkish? That's so awesome! Turkey says 'hey!'...I should probably leave, but West will probably yell at me if I randomly return now...without even telling him I was leaving. And Turkey is pretty awesome~ Anyway, the awkward questions are always fun to answer! And plus, if I didn't want awkward questions, I probably wouldn't have posted this fic! Anyway, oooh...fun question! The sexiest female would probably have to be...Monaco. Random, yes, I just think it's kinda hot how she's always serious and harsh...That makes me sound like I have some kind of creepy domination fetish. Anyway, sexiest male would be Sweden~ He seems so mysterious...dear Gott, I sound like a horny schoolgirl. Who apparently likes people in glasses...awesome!

Anyway, bye!

**Dear Prussia,**

**First of all...if you're so awesome, how come they made my character song longer than yours? A-and I don't mean to sound...well, as you might put it, un-awesome. I'm really just curious.**

**Secondly, do you think you could...beat up England for me? He's hypocritical, a jerk, and...I had free time in London after some stupid meeting with him, and I went into a chocolate shop. There was a map of the world in the back...but I wasn't on the map. It made me really mad. Anyways, I'm asking you because America won't do anything about it (I think he and England have some sort of relationship going).**

**Third, that thing about Denmark's virginity. Ja, he lost that AGES ago. To Norge. I'm scarred for life because of it. But did you catch any pictures? Because...I really wanna blackmail Denmark someday. Y'know, get back at him for what he did to me after Svi took away Norge.**

**Fourth, I couldn't help but notice...you and Romania are plotting to tell Austria Norge loves him? REALLY BAD IDEA. Norge...has friends like England. Except they're the scary types. Not the unicorns and faeries. And he will use them on both of you. Just saying, you should probably pick someone else to use. Like Denmark. Because even though he'd go after you with his axe, you just have to give him a beer and he'll forget about it.**

**Fifth...uhm, m-maybe you could come visit sometime? It's kinda lonely. Greenland's real close, and Norge isn't too far away, but...they don't visit me often. W-we could go to the Phallological Museum, or go to the bar, or go to the hot springs...**

**Lastly, do you have any idea what I should do about Mr. Puffin? He's getting to be really annoying and I can't stand it anymore. If it doesn't get better, I think I'll just send him to Russia as a form of payment for the the money I owe him.**

**Sorry I wrote so much and wasted your time.**

**-Iceland**

Hey there!

Easy explanation! The ears of the fans obviously could not stand so much awesomeness for a long period of time, and so they had to cut my song short so they didn't awesome-overdose the fans! Makes sense, right? Of course it does!

Oh, sure! You don't even need to give me a reason, I'd hit him anyway. England is really freakin' fun to hit for some reason. He'll hit back, but when did that ever stop me~? And, really? England's just a prick. He only pays attention to the big countries. Just count yourself lucky that you're still on SOME maps~ And, ugh...Iggs and America are totally doin' each other. It's...not awesome.

Oh, fully aware that Denmark isn't a virgin, but to _Norway? _Ew! I mean, I've had some...encounters with Denny, but...EW! And, oh trust me, I have a ton of pictures of that! There is no way I could have not taken pictures~ It was way too hilarious! I video taped some if it as well...heh, I'm awesome~

Hm...Maybe you are right. And Denny's reaction would probably be funnier, anyway. Actually, on that point, does Norway even have emotions? It really doesn't seem that way. He just looks permanently pissed off. Not that I'm scared of his 'friends', but West yells at me when I annoy people~ And that always sucks. Wait, if he used them on me, would I even know? I mean, I can't see them! Would it work? Now I want to test it!

Aw, sure! No one ever visits me any more, I'm just the creepy guy who lives in Germany's basement that no one remembers! I'll totally visit sometime, I don't want you to be lonely like me~

Give him to me, I already have like an army of chicks and a whole bunch of other random birds who don't seem to want to leave my house, I'm sure I could deal with an annoying puffin, too~ Or I could train him for you! Really, I have too much time. I'm just this awesomely bored.

You didn't waste my time, it was fun!...Why am I being so nice? I'm awesome!  
>Anyway, bye! Come again!~<p>

**Like, hey, Prussia,**

**I, like, told Russia Belarus was coming, and he totally peed his pants and ran off screaming like a little girl XD You totally should've seen it! *tries to catch my breath after laughing so hard* I, like, filmed him running and screaming like a girl and totally put it on the Internet XD**

**By the way, Daddy, like, got a restraining order against Russia the other day 'cause he, like, made me drink it again, and Daddy and Liet found me totally drunk. Lodz and Krakow, like, said that I was, like, dancing around and, like, singing the Prussian and Polish anthems really loud XD**

Hey again!

Gott, I totally wish I could have seen it! I told you it would work~ Always does! Really, Russia's a total pussy when it comes to Belarus~ Freakin' hilarious!~ You so have to show me the video sometime!

Well...it sucks that creepy-Russia made you drink his vodka-poison again, but at least you were singing the Prussian anthem! That makes you totally awesome...well, more awesome than you were anyway! Which was pretty awesome~ And, now Russia won't bother you anymore~...Why didn't I think of getting a restraining order on him?...Dude, I am an awesome idiot! 

Anyway, Bye! 

Woot, 11-page-long chapter! This fic is getting totally epic again! More reviews! MORE! I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!~ -

Prussia. 


	11. Awesomely lazy

Kinda late update. Sorry! I...have no excuse. Harvest moon is an addictive distraction. Anyway, enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!

**Hi,**

**Poor Lili! She probably has Hungarian germs all over her hands. Hey, it's not BAD to know things you know for example, you've heard the term "running amok," but the word "amok" is Malaysian, and originally described elephants going mad and separating from their herd. At that point the animal would run wild destroying, fighting, and making sweet crazy furious love to anything in its way, pretty much just re-enacting an average day in France's life. And it is in Malaysia where the condition began cropping up in humans as well. 'Running amok' is a mental condition. Amok episodes are such a kill frenzy that they often only end when bystanders eventually kill the berserker. Those lucky enough to survive, report no memories of their carnage, presumably because laughing shamefully and saying, "Oh yeah, I totally killed that restaurant," doesn't look all that good in court. Knowing this does NOT make me a lesbian. I don't know what it makes me, smart? OK, I don't feel like arguing so, yeah. ME being a lesbian would be sorta awesome (not really). I agree, it is. You and Russia would make beautiful fictional babies, that's why. Yeah, sure, we'll do that. That's not why they don't' let you in the meetings, just sayin'. Oh, poor Prussia, I don't blame you for what the bad man did to you. Mark the place on the doll I send you where the bad man touched you. Grudges and...beir?**

**P.S. Psh. Albinos, can't live with 'em and they can't mysteriously go missing one day.**

Yo!

Yeah, she's probably gonna end up with totally un-awesome Hunagry aids...not that aids in general is awesome...I have no idea what I'm on about here! Oh, Gott, I'm learning way too much here! Seriously, brain overload! Though, if anyone calls me stupid again, I guess I could just quote that giant freakin' paragraph to them? ...Thanks! ...Not that I'll remember it...I'm smart. Totally. Normal people just can't comprehend my awesome superior knowledge! Anyway, okay, I'll pretend that you're not a lesbian for now! But I have seen Hungary check you out, just warning you!~ Yes, lesbian you would be awesome! Seriously awesome! ...Be a lesbian, just to make me smile. ...M-me and Russia? Babies! Oh God. Oh God. OH GOD! MENTAL IMAGES! NO NO NO NO! I...I think I just died inside. And, okay, maybe I do have a habit of making pervy comments and occasionally stripping during meetings, but they should still let me in! He touched me everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Ugh...soap cannot make me clean again! And, yes! That's pretty much my whole life summed up!~

P.S I'm just that great, dear! ...No idea why I just called you dear. I think I may be drunk...Awesome!

**Hey Prussia!**

**first off, I'm going to say that you're friggin awesome...second, do you know uncle Canada? I haven't seen him in a while...I thought you might...**

**Anyway, I heard you play flute? :) I WANNA HEAR! and I need lessons anyway...God, I hate dad's version of music...**

**I guess I'll just wait on a reply, I'm going fishing...**

**See ya,**

**Oregon(or Lillian Jones)**

Hey there!~

Why, thank you! I am fully aware, but it's always great to hear it! ...And calling me awesome also makes you awesome. Yeah, that's totally how it works, somehow! And, yup! I know Mattie...pretty well. In fact, I'm with him most of the time. He's awesome!...And adorable!

Hell yeah! I mainly just learned to prove to Austria that I'm not a useless idiot, but I actually kinda like it...And, of course you can hear! Just, like, come find me. I'm usually in West's basement. Or annoying Switzerland. Your dad's music is just...it sounds like someone killing a cat with a cheese grater.

Wow, I took ages to reply...I was busy...doing something awesome? (Looking at porn.)

Bye!

**mr. prussia!**

**first off, i like to admit that you are simply awesome, and i was to offended by the awesome art of you to write... AT FIRST!**

**then i got to thinking, what makes a person awesome? then i was all, whatever!**

**but yeah, i'm from canada! you should like totally visit sometimes (like three years from now!) and i'll buy a round for us! not 19 yet you know lol.**

**canadian tree hugger,**

**TEL**

Hey!

Why, yes. Yes I am! And you are also awesome for thinking that I am awesome! Without my writing, I wouldn't get to talk to all of the amazing fans, such as yourself! And that would totally suck.

I wish I knew that as well!~ It just came naturally to me...I guess I was just born awesome! Or maybe it was all the awesome wars and junk? Well, who knows?

That just makes you about a hundred times more awesome! Canada is freakin' great! I visit a lot! What area are you from, I'll come there next time!~ It is fun to be inside Canada. I had to say it.

Bye, awesome one!~

**KING OF AWESOME!**

**-**

**It IS depressing! And why are we yelling? O.O I suppose it must be an awesome thing :D**

**It might amuse me. Or it might stress me out to the point of me being sick. Either way, the thought of you being locked in the basement being forced to write fics for fear of violation is almost kinky...scratch that, it IS kinky! : D -**

**Good that you won't die D: I'd feel bad if you did! I've been on a murder streak with fics lately and it's not cool if you'd die in real life! D:**

**Mm...cowboys. I like that mental image, actually...and Alfred isn't entirely bad looking...**

**Ahaha, we'll have to see if I can get more awesome, huh? I'm glad I'm coming close to your awesome though. Being awesome is awesome.**

**-beingsquished- Yay! I'm yours! : D You totally know I don't mind that, right ;)**

**I know the German thing is awesome :D I was so incredibly happy when I figured it out XD Hans Jacob Schweitzal or something...was my ancestor's name.**

**So, all in all my heritage is like this :**

**German, Scottish, Hungarian, Irish.**

**I could probably drink like a fish XD It's apparently in my blood.**

**Bye bye, King of Awesome!**

PRINCESS OF AWESOME!

We cannot contain our awesome rage! That is why we are yelling! OR MAYBE WE HAVE PROBLEMS! But, yes. It is an awesome thing!

And kinky is good! Who would be keeping me in the basement, though? Well, it's West's basement...Oh, that is SEXY! Wow, I just had dirty thoughts about my little brother. I will have fun in Hell! Awesomely! Dude, someone, needs to write a fanfic or something about this...

No way! I could never die in real life...there would be no more awesomeness left in the world...and that's just sad! No, Prussia will live on! For as long as the author can get off of her lazy butt and write!

(PJB: I get distracted easily! : D)

Yeah, I'm finding the whole Cowboy-America thing disturbingly hot. And I think America is a douche. Why is it that when I talk to you, I always end up having creepy fantasies about other nations! You ruined my innocent, pure mind! How un-awesome!

You are probably the only person who will ever manage to reach my level of severe awesomeness! You'll be so awesome it kinda burns when you pee...At least, I hope the awesomeness is causing that...

I'd be offended if you did mind! You can be my...assistant. Assistant of awesomeness! That is...the coolest title ever!

That is...a freakin' cool name! I feel like we need to give you an epically German name, too! Just to show that you are part German! Or maybe I'm just being strange! WHATEVER, IT'D BE COOL!

Wow, you got pretty much all the countries famous for being total beer and drug addicts! ...Congratulations! That's awesome! I bet you're totally an awesome drinker!~

Bye bye, Princess...Assistant...person!

**Prussia-**

**I suppose it makes some sense...kind of. Though some people put songs on repeat…**

**Thank you! Ja, really. Everything else was on the map. Sometimes I get the feeling I'm as invisible as…Canada. I mean really, the only time anybody talks to me is to complain about some ash cloud I can't control (well, anybody other than the other Nordics).**

**Well, maybe he was drunk. I mean, that was waaaaaay back when they were…married. And I was more like their kid than Norway's little brother. C-could I have a copy of that stuff?**

**Ja, it would be funny. Norway…..has emotions, he just doesn't show them too often. Even when he does, it doesn't really seem like it. I guess the only reason I can tell is because I'm his brother. I don't know if you'd know. I mean, you might because…something would happen without anybody touching you. Ask Denmark. He's been beaten up by them plenty of times. But usually Norway prefers to use his magic against Denmark.**

**I remember when you and Austria kicked Denmark's ass in 1864. And thank you. Most people don't care much about me.**

**He talks. A lot. And he's got it in his head he's the cutest thing in the world. He even went as far as to say he's cuter than you. I've tried to train him, but everything I've ever tried doesn't work.**

**Maybe it's because being nice to other people makes you even more awesome?**

**-Iceland**

Iceland!~ Hey!

Well, the people who do that to my songs probably get some kind of brain damage due to awesomeness over-exposure, but the government don't want to publicize it...because they can't handle the awesomeness, either! Of course!

Wow...that sounds...horrible. I mean, at least Canada doesn't get yelled at for stupid things he can't control. I mean, sometimes he actually likes that no one notices him, so he doesn't end up in wars and stuff. But, the whole ash cloud thing...wow, people are stupid. It's not like you freakin' decided it was going to happen! I guess that's an upside of not being a country any more...Not really. It's boring being a dead country! Not awesome!

When isn't he drunk? Denny has a habit of calling me when he's drunk and telling me how soft my hair is...it's...epic! And, sure you can have copies! I always keep spare copies, just to piss him off!~ And, the kid of Denmark and Norway...I feel so sorry for you. SO sorry.

Hm. I feel like I need to make Norway show emotions somehow. Then again, I hardly talk to him, so I would have no idea how! Oh, so that's how you tell? ...Then England wasn't joking when he said a unicorn was poking my back...I thought he was doing it...Well, now I feel dumb. I think Denny told me something like that before, but I assumed he was just wasted. He told me a fairy was attacking him, can you blame me? But, the whole magic thing is kinda awesome!

Ha, I remember that! It was great! We made him cry!~ I'm friends with him now, but it was still amazing! And, you're welcome! Most people just ignore me too, nowadays!

Wow, that sounds...annoying. And, cuter than me! Impossible! Um...Hm, maybe you could punish him for being annoying? It sounds evil, but it could work! It's times like these that I'm glad Gilbird just sits there...

That could be it! Though, no one has ever actually called me nice...thanks!

Bye!~

**Brother Prussia!**

**America, if I remember correctly, started being a douche when he got his independence. Apparently his break-up with Arthur just caused tension between him, me, and brother Mattie.**

**GOT IT! I know when the next meeting is thanks to Hungary! Ella es muy hermosa buena! She's so nice and pretty! Oh, but she's not as uh.. how do you say it... awesum? as you!**

**When Mattie is angry, he has a cute way of showing it, yeah? I remember this one time when we were kids, I spilled some hot sauce on his pancakes and he totally flipped some caca across the room!**

**Well, I must go, but before that can you tell me one little secret that you know about Germany and Italy? I'll give you a surprise!**

**Salut! Mexico.**

Sister!~

Ugh, America is just the captain of ruining everything! Damn him and his sexy douche-ness! Can he actually do anything useful? Because I'm pretty sure everything he does pisses someone off.

Awesome! I'll have to somehow sneak into the meeting. They tend not to let me in ever since that time I got drunk and stripped on the table, and then proceeded to make out with Switzerland...I don't even remember doing it! Ha! Anyway, Hungary is...not awesome. She's evil! EVIL! And when she attacks me with her frying pan, why does she always aim for my beautiful face!

Everything Mattie does is adorable, but when he's angry, even more so! He once punched me, and it was still one of the cutest things I've ever seen! And then there was awesome angry sex. Hell yeah! Uh, anyway.

Italy tops West. Yeah. Need I say more?

Bye!~

**Oy, Prussia. I herd ur a major basement dweller.**

**Why don't you go back to scraping mold off of the ceilings and leave the slave alone?**

**-TEMT**

That username...could it be...One of my awesome fans from the old fic! AWESOME! Anyway!

The basement is my awesome bat-cave! ...And the mold is my friend. It said it would violate me if I continued scraping it off...

Bye!

Wow, kinda short chapter this time! MORE REVIEWS. MORE! - Prussia.


	12. Kitten Germany

**(**PJB: Hey hey! Guess who got a really bad computer virus, and couldn't update for ages! ME. Also, I got slightly addicted to Portal 2. Had trouble moving away from the xbox. I apologize for the late update.)

**Hey~**

**S'Greenland -cough- Denmark's little sister -cough-. So...Wait, why'd I start writing again?...Oh, yeah! What's your favorite type of music? I'm asking everyone that~ Except for Austria. So...bye~**

**-Greenland**

Hey!

Oh, hey! Denmark has mentioned you before, I think...but he was drunk, and whatever he said made no sense at all. But, still, hi! Anyways, I like rock or metal music~...Not sure why. It's just...awesome.

Anyway, bye!

**Like, hey, Prussia :D**

**Like, it's me again. So, yeah, I, like, went shopping with Daddy, Liet, Lodz, Krakow, and Vilnius today. Daddy, like, spent so much money that stiff Austria saw him and totally fainted right in front of Vienna, Linz and Budapest XD Hungary, like, had to carry him bridal style to the girls' bathroom XD Like, Austria's such a total pussy! I totally feel bad for Vienna, Linz and Budapest, 'cause they were totally embarrassed.**

**Then I, like, saw Russia tethered to Belarus, and he was, like, trying to get Liet to help him XD Like, as if anyone would help that guy XD Daddy totally kicked Russia where the sun doesn't shine!**

**Like, catch ya later :D**

**~Krysia Lukasiewicz (Warsaw)**

Hey again!

Ha! Oh, yay! That'll make great blackmail material right there!~ I wonder how he ever became such a pussy. I mean, the people in the girls' bathroom probably didn't even notice that he was a gay. I mean guy...Nah, I didn't. Anyway, that is just...awesomely great!

I think your dad may have just become one of the most awesome people I know. Ever. I mean, when I did that to Russia, I woke up in an alleyway, naked, with a ton of new scars and a totally awkward butt pain...Too much info, right?

Bye, awesome one!~

(PJB: Duude, iTorchic, I am SO sorry! WHY do I keep missing your reviews? I am evil. I deserve to be destroyed. I shall now hunt down your review from two chapters ago!)

**Hey Awesome Beer Drinker who is helping me nab his friend!**

**He is creeping on me more and every once in awhile, more and more lately, I randomly get groped. I'm assuming this is France so I'm guessing the plan is working.**

**Thanks! You should totally come and visit! Over the summer we also have Germanfest! Then again we also have other festivals like Festa Italiana, Pridefest (I bet yaoi fans would love it! Hungary would probably show up to watch), Irishfest, and much more. Summerfest is the country's biggest music festival and is coming up! I managed to win 3 tickets so if you wanted to come and check it out you could. We serve like more then 10 kinds of beers.**

**~iTorchic**

Hey! Awesome fan who has a crush on France for some strange reason!

I'd be worried if it was anyone but France! ...Then again, I grope people when I'm drunk. Never mind! It sounds like it's working pretty well! I've been mentioning you to him, saying how cool you are. He's wondering why you don't pay attention to him. In other words, he wants your attention. It's working!

...That sounds totally awesome! More awesome than this basement. I need to get out more! I'll totally come visit somewhen! Soon, if I can persuade West to give me money...Ugh, that makes me sound awful. Well, I can't help being poor! ...Sorry, ranting again. Awesomely. But, yeah! That sounds totally cool!

(PJB: ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY!)

**Brother Prussia!**

**My poor virgin eyes! I SO did not need to know about that! You and Switzerland? Making out? No thank you! I'd prefer PruCan any other day of the week!**

**Hungary is nice, you just need to be nice to her! She's so sweet to me, like a big sister! Even though I'm older than her! A reason why she hits you in the face only is because she cares about you! As a friend. She knows the scars you have and she doesn't want to hit you there. So what better way to attack you without actually hurting you other than your face?**

**Angry sex makes the world go round. LITERALLY!**

**Italy tops Germany? Like as in... Germany gives it to Italy while lying down? Or... Italy invades Germany's vital regions? Yo no comprende...**

**Bye Bye Hermano! ~Mexico**

Sister Mexico!~

Oh, I'm sure you've seen worse things! And, I have done way more disturbing things with Switzerland...before I met Mattie, obviously! Nah, Mattie's awesome. Gotta love 'im!

I tried being nice to her years ago, and she just...abused me! Totally not awesome! And, if I hit her in the face, I'd be considered a total douche! Maybe one day I'll hit her back...Okay, I'll admit, that would make me feel totally evil...She can be okay sometimes. Rarely. Even though it does hurt when she hits my face!

That made me giggle way too much!...Uh. Totally manly giggles. Manly...awesome giggles. Shutting up now! AWESOMELY!

As in Italy invades Germany. Yeah. I was horrified and amused, too! ...The worst part is, I found that out for myself! West needs to learn to lock his door. Heh.

Bye, sis! 

**KING OF AWESOME! -**

**YES, YES! WE HAVE PROBLEMS! ONLY THE AWESOME CAN ADMIT IT! BESIDES, CAPSLOCK IS COMPELTELY AWESOME! I HAVE DECIDED THAT!**

**Kinky IS good. Really good. And yes, West's basement. Y'know what that means, hm? Though, with all those magazines, I can't help, but think that it really isn't all that surprising...but, you DO realise that Luddy had to learn that somewhere, right?**

**And fanfic? Mwahahaha. -ahem- er, I might get around to it. Lots of weird crap goin' on right now. Preparing for Uni and summer school and crap. Is it unawesome that I'm excited for both? D:**

**If you died in real life, my tears would bring you back because I'm just that awesome.**

**(PJB: It's all good, all awesome authors do :D)**

**Have I, King Awesome? Have I? Or maybe you never had your innocence to begin with? And how is it creepy if it's FrUking smexy, hm? See what I did thar? Awesome, isn't it? I'm dabbling in the writing of way too many different pairings. Current kinks: Germancest, AmCan, and FrUk. It can't be helped. It's just awesome like that (though I assume that you're not a fan of AmCan, but it can't be helped. Sorry for the unawesome thought, but I do believe thoroughly that opposites DO attract :D)**

**I'm incredibly awesomely flattered! Assistant of Awesome? ...er, I hope that's the awesome that's doing that burn-thingie too...though maybe I should go to an unawesome doctor to double check? BUT THEN EVERYONE WILL TRY TO STEAL MY AWESOME AWAY! D:**

**An epically German name? :D THAT IS JUST FRUKING AWESOME! Yesh! Yes, I'd be honoured if I were given an awesome German epic awesome name of German! 'Specially if it was granted to me by the King of Awesome himself!**

**I know, huh? Guess that says I have an ADDICTIVE PERSONALITY! FrUk yeah! See what I did thar? I'm just that awesome :D**

**Sincerely,**

**The Assistant Princess of FrUking Awesome**

PRINCESS OF AWESOME!

CAPLOCKS PRETTY MUCH DEFINES AWESOME!...WELL, ACTUALLY WE DEFINE AWESOME, BUT IT'S STILL PRETTY AWESOME! ...AWESOMELY! I AM PROUD OF OUR AWESOME PROBLEMS!

...Oh, dude. Sexy thought. About my little brother. You need to stop encouraging this! I kinda just imagined West chaining me to this computer desk and whipping me whenever I stopped typing...That is just...awesome. And, I wonder what goes on in West's sexy little head...Hm.

Nah, at least they give you something to do! Unlike the author of this fic, who should be looking for jobs right now. And, write the fanfic! It would be totally awesome! But only when you have time~ I'm not un-awesome enough to force to write~...Or chain you to a desk and whip you when you don't...-ahem-

...That would be so freakin' awesome! You have magical awesome-rich tears amazing enough to bright people back to life!...But I'll still try not to die! That would suck!

(PJB: Good! :D...This chapter is even later than the last. Derp. Portal 2 is a bad influence.)

Hm...Yeah, I was pretty much never innocent! We all saw me grope Hungary as a kid. Heh...And, that is...awesome! I'm so stealing that! And, all of those pairings are...okay, actually. I mean, me and West do look FrUking sexy together, as disturbing as that is~ And Franny and The Igg Meister pretty much belong together! And...okay, I hate America. He's a total douche. But...he is pretty hot. Probably because he look so much like Canada, but I would be lying if I said I've never thought that they would look...awesome together. You ever tell them I said that, I will invade you!~

Assistant of awesome! That's just...so awesome! I feel like you need, like...a uniform or something! ...We need to make you one! Don't let the doctors steal your awesome! They just want it for themselves, so they can live out their freaky fantasies! Yes. It's totally true!

Hm...How about...Gretchen. Just because it was the first thing to come to my head! ...I kinda love it. YOU ARE NOW GRETCHEN! MY PRINCESS-ASSISTANT! ...That is so ridiculously awesome!

You are totally the most FrUking awesome person I know! It's official...other than me, of course! But that goes without saying!

See you soon, awesome one!

**Halló Prussia!**

**Brain damage? Like...does it eventually cause mental retardation? Because if it does…that might explain a lot about America's people…**

**I'll never hear the end of it if there's a big eruption. Of course, that's another reason to try to put an end to global warming….it melts the glaciers on top of the volcanoes and thus makes the eruptions worse (the glaciers kinda dampen the eruptions because they get so thick). Ja, staying out of wars is nice. I mean, I've really only ever been in one war…stupid overreacting England. If you're bored, why not get an interesting job?**

**He's drunk all the time. It's why we don't have many Nordic get-togethers anymore. He gets drunk, Sweden calls him a bum or something, they fight….you get the idea. Thank you. I've kinda got a blackmail collection going. Not sure if I'll ever need to use it, but I have it. XD It's pretty much why: I knew what sex was from a young age (though I didn't know it was called that), I'm socially awkward, I don't really get along with my brother…it's the source of a lot of my problems.**

**Sadly, it's easiest to get him mad. Especially after he's been around Denmark for extended periods of time. One time I had a meeting with him at his house and I was a bit late because my flight got canceled (happens a lot with the airliners from my country). He yelled at me for….I don't know how long exactly. It felt like hours. Ja, that's pretty much it. Though I wouldn't believe Denmark either unless a troll flung him into the wall or something. Norway taught me a little bit of magic when I was younger, but he never really had the patience to teach. I learned some myself when I had free time, but I doubt I'm as good as he is (but I'm pretty sure I'm better than England).**

**He cried for weeks after that. Or was it months? Keeping track of time after Sweden took Norway away was kinda difficult. At least you can befriend the people you fought with years ago…. How can you ignore the person who makes world meetings worth going to?**

**Exactly! I usually keep things about that to myself, because arguing with a bird is….weird, but I-i think you're cuter than that puffin (wow, it's easier to admit things on paper). Tried that. I even duct taped his mouth once. It backfired though, because I couldn't figure out how to get a feeding tube into him. Can we swap birds?**

**You're welcome. ^-^ I have a tendency to ramble though, don't I?**

**-Iceland**

Hey again!

Uh...Possibly! But wait, if I said yes, would I be calling myself mentally retarded for being too awesome? I have no idea. I'm not even making sense to myself any more...awesomely!

I will pretend the term 'big eruption' didn't make me giggle...And, I mean, it's not exactly great for your people either. The whole world needs to stop bitching like their situation is worse than yours. I mean, the eruptions don't bug me at all, what annoys me is all the world complaining! And, England overreacts about everything, I wouldn't take it personally~ I could get a job...but I'm also totally lazy. Awesomely.

Hm...Nordic get-togethers sound...eventful! Even though Sweden is freakin' terrifying when he's mad, I bet it would be fun to watch him pummel Denny~ You're welcome! I collect blackmail on pretty much every country...it'll be useful one day. Then again, I haven't got any blackmail involving you...Oh, well. Damn...that sounds...depressing. I have the awesomely overwhelming urge to hug you right now!

Damn, your bro just sounds like a ray of sunshine-y joy! Remind me not to...well, interact with him. I do have a talent for pissing off everyone I seem to talk to! I'm just that awesome~ ...Even if that does end up with me being hit a lot. I pretty much ignore everything Denny says, I mean, half of it is just a drunken slur anyway. And, that is...kinda cool! I mean the teaching yourself part! That's awesome! ...And I'm pretty sure everyone is better than England at it. Anyone.

Ha...I feel totally proud! But, it's sad about the whole Sweden taking Norway away thing. Remind me of when Russia took me away from West...I pretty much just didn't even speak or do anything for that entire time...it was un-awesome. And, I guess I'm just...forgiving? I mean, I wouldn't wanna spend my whole life moaning about all the crap that happened years ago...which totally contradicts the thing I just said about Russia~ And, thank you! I mean, you're one of the only nations I speak to nowadays! Nice to know I'm appreciated~

Hey, It's fun to argue with...things! I mean, I've argued with a lamp before. I was drunk, but still! And...thank you, again! You're way too nice. Not that I'm complaining. I'm pretty sure you're cuter than me even, and that's saying a lot! Seriously, you're adorable...changing subject, we could probably swap birds for a while~ I'll try to knock some sense into your puffin!

Eh, the rambling is fun to reply to! It's not a bad thing!~

Bye!~

(PJB: I think I may have just become a Prussia/Iceland fangirl.)

**Yo, Prussia**

**Hey Prussia it's me T.A.R.F.! Hows life. Sorry I couldn't get back to you last time because my computer wanted revenge for unknown reason (and those reason's will stay unknown). Anyway's I have quite a few questions for you this time and thanks for anwsering my other questions last time, I totally for Sweden.**

**1. What is your longest beer drinking record?  
><strong>

**2. I know you and Canada love each other, so please tell me when you first felt this way about him?**

**3. Why is your hair white?**

**4. Why are you a dissolved nation?**

**5. How awsome are you?**

**Thanks, T.A.R.F.**

Hey again!

Hey! It's okay! It took me ages to reply this time, we're even! I was...busy doing awesome things. Yeah, sure. And, you're welcome! Your questions were fun to answer~ And, Sweden...really is hot. Like, really hot. Shutting up now.

1. Hm...hard question! One time I was drinking for about two days straight...at least I think it was two days . I was way too wasted to actually manage to read a clock or a calendar...in fact, I have no idea what happened in any of those days!~ I woke up on the roof of Finland's house...for some reason.

2. Oh, I remember that pretty well! It was back when I was first dissolved as a country. I had been locked up in my room for days, doing nothing but crying. Mattie came to visit me and told me that he would name part of his country after me, even though he didn't even know me well back then...and, yeah. That was when I fell in love with Mattie, and New Prussia was created!~ ...Mein Gott, that is a sappy story! ..But awesome. Sappy and awesome!

3. Actually, I have no idea why my hair is white either! Maybe it's my awesomeness leaking through the pores in my scalp and bleaching my hair somehow!...Yeah, makes sense to me.

4. I wish I knew, too...The world just couldn't handle me, I guess. It sucks! I didn't even have anything to do with the decision...I found out about it, like, the day before they made it official...not awesome!

5. More awesome than the entire universe can hold! In fact, human minds probably couldn't comprehend how amazingly awesome I am! 

Bye!

**S'up,**

**I was totally unaware that AIDS varied between nations. But Hungary doesn't have AIDS, she has...um...I'll think of something later. The main point is that she's gross. It's probably go for you. I don't mean to be rude but sometimes..the words that come out of your mouth...make no sense. At all. Thanks. Twitch. Don't ever say anything like that again. Just ew. I'm not becoming a lesbian. They're all lovey-dovey and shit. I can't do that. I think you also have to like girls(?). If it makes you feel better I've...um invaded her vital regions. BUT NOT IN THAT WAY! We were at war and I invaded her captial and I freakin' owned. That sounds wrong. If you have mental images that means that you were considering it~! And that whole 'not being a country' thing. America told me that you raped someone named Canada. So...explain. You have a serious problem. Seek help, my friend.**

**P.S Serious problem!**

Hey!

Oh, I'm pretty sure different nations have different AIDS! Like, my AIDS would be totally awesome...Not that I have AIDS. But, yeah. Hungary is...infected with something...icky. I'unno what. I usually make no sense because I'm drunk. Or normal people just can't understand the awesomeness I spout! Aw, you would make a cute lesbian! ...But I believe you. It probably does help if you like girls. I mean, I think that's the whole point of being a lesbian. And, I am so proud of you! Even if my mind did make that dirty! I was not considering it! ...Much. Okay, maybe. Ugh...America is an idiot. I did not RAPE Canada, he wanted it. He caused it. America just likes to over-react! ...And burst in the room without any form of warning. And, normality is overrated!

P.S Awesome problems!

**Dear Prussia,**

**sweet! I thought I saw you sneeking out of his house once...:)**

**and be expecting a visit from me soon...**

**I have to agree with you on the "someone killing a cat with a cheese grater" comment. At least Germany doesn't blast it next to your door until you ge up every morning...-_- not cool...not cool at all...**

**and being awesome included porn...huh...**

**see ya later,**

**Lillian Jones**

Hey!

Yeah, I usually have to leave when America decides to show up without warning...and I have to make sure not to be noticed, otherwise America will probably try and start a fight with me again. Which is funny, but still un-awesomely annoying!

Awesome!~ I need more visitors! Am I really that boring to visit? It seems that way!

That's freakin' harsh! I mean, I try to avoid that awful music as much as possible...which isn't easy, living with Germany, and being friends with Austria and Switzerland. Ugh. Bad music is bad. I mean, seriously. How can classical music NOT make you fall asleep!

Yes. Being awesome always includes porn somehow! 

Bye!~

**Dear Awesome king of Awesomely awesomenessness..ness,**

**I just realized something, My heritage, is like, an AWESOME mystery! I know I'm German, Irish, Chezch, Slovok, Hungarian, Polish and no doubt alot of others! *happy face* Well, I was thinking the other day "Hey, I wonder what Prussia does down in the basement all the time..." So, Could you answer that? Oh, and like Can you like, mess up your brothers hair? Just go up behind him and just mess it up, and hide all of his hair products from him~**

**Signed,**

**An awesome, devoted, German princess~**

Hey, Awesome fan of Awesomely awesomenessnessness! Wow, that was hard to type. My awesome brain hurts.

That is...totally awesome! So, you're Gerishczeovokarianpol...and more. Yay for nonsensical words!~ Anyway, in the basement...there really isn't much to do. I mainly just sit around and blog, play video games, write this, drink, and watch porn...Yeah, it's not really that interesting. Oh, I also plot my world takeover. My AWESOME world takeover. And, okay! And that'll be great, because he already gelled it today...heh...

Bye!~

**Hola Prussia! Sorry I could send you something last time, Father Spain caught me on this and stopped me before I could write anything. Ssshhhhh! Don't tell him I'm writing you. Anyways... I went over to Germany's house and tried to go into his basement, yeah, he wouldn't let me in. So, I stopped trying and went home.**

**I got some great news! I am staying at Spain's house for a while and I saw him and Romano alone. He was so close to kissing him but Romano isn't cooperating! . It's getting me so frustrated!**

**Also, I got a preasent from someone and I'm pretty sure it was France. Why? Cause it was a box of condoms. -Shivers- Disturbed for life.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna try to get passed Germany. Wish me luck.**

**- Love Salvador! 3**

**P.S- Germany kinda scars me**

Hey! It's okay! Spain totally sucks for stopping you...I'll have to punish him. That sounded sexual. It wasn't meant to. But, yeah, I won't tell him~ I'm not that un-awesome!

Dammit, West! Why doesn't he let people see me? It's like I'm his...prisoner, or something! Hm...maybe I could...sneak you in somehow! 

Ugh, Romano needs to realize that they're pretty much made for each other! Get him drunk! It might make him more...easy to persuade! It usually works with people. I mean, I've made America wear a maids uniform when he was drunk once. Not sure why, but it was awesome!

Ha! That's Franny, all right! Sounds like he's hinting to you...ew. I'd lock your windows from now on. Forever.

Good luck! And, don't worry, he's totally a kitten once you get past all the anger!

Once again, sorry for another late chapter! I'm easily distracted! Review again, though!


End file.
